I Was Made For You
by SophieElizabeth630
Summary: Mark and Lexie met in a bar and immediately hit it off. After many trials and tribulations they are about to get married. But what happens when another Sloan emerges from the depths of New York? Join Mark and Lexie as they fall in and out of love as they come to realize that they were made for each other. *AU; Please excuse my terrible medical writing skills!*
1. Guy's Like You

_**I Was Made For You **_

**Hello! This is my 1st Grey's fanfic and I am super excited to share with you! This story is AU but will have references to the show but something's I have change to help my story and plot. Sadly I don't own and of the Grey's characters, they belong to Shonda. But if I did own them I can tell you that Slexie would still be alive. Also their will be quotes from the show along with from other books, shows, and movies. I don't any of them... sadly. Well anyways I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**Chapter 1: Guy's Like You**

**Lexie's POV:**

Picture a small chapel in the suburbs of the Seattle. Small and quaint but just big enough to hold all the friends and family of Addison Forbes Montgomery and Mark Everett Sloan for it was their wedding day and everyone they loved was there to celebrate it. Including me. Although I wasn't there to watch them profess their love for one another. No, I was there to profess my love… for the groom.

"Now, if anyone has a reason for these two to not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The reverend said loud enough for the church to hear. I squirmed in my seat knowing right now was my last chance.

"Wait!"

* * *

My name is Lexie. Lexie Grey. I'm 35 years old and a general surgeon and physician at Seattle Grace hospital in Seattle, Washington and I'm here to tell my story.

I fell in love with Mark when I was 30. Before I met him it felt like there was something missing. My mom died when I was 24 and my dad became an alcoholic after that. I would usually spend my night at the bar after work as well. I wasn't as bad as my father but I did drink often. When I met Mark I felt hole again.

I fell in love with him the way you fall asleep. Slowly and then all at once.

_**5 Years Ago**_

I walked into Joe's Bar after a long hard day at the hospital.

"Long Island ice tea" I ordered as I sat down at the bar. The bartender set down my drink and I took a big long gulp.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I reached for my phone in my purse and took it out to read the text message that had just been sent.

* * *

_So sad to see you go! Kick some medical ass at Seattle Grace!_

_ -Reed_

* * *

I smiled down at the text from my good friend at Mercy West. I had been getting messages like this all day. You see I just got transferred to Seattle Grace from Mercy West. I'm sad to be leaving them but excited to have a new start. Also I'll now be working with my older sister Meredith and all her friends so at least I'll know people.

"Scotch please," a deep voice ordered from next to me. I looked over and saw a handsome man in his mid to late thirties sitting down in the stool next to me. He had a gorgeous face, salt and pepper hair, and intimidating blue eyes. He grinned at me as he sat down and I smiled back shyly.

"What's a pretty young thing like yourself doing here alone?" he asked taking a sip from his drink.

"I could ask you the same," I teased back at him.

"Ok one, I'm handsome not pretty. Two I'm not that young. And three I like the alone time." He replied jokingly. I looked him up and down.

"Can't be that old," I stated

"Well 35," he said.

"I'm Mark. Mark Sloan." He said extending his hand out for me to shake it. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Lexie. Lexie Grey."

He smiled and we both took sips of our drinks. Suddenly a girl started to sing on the opposite end of the bar. She was clearly drunk and completely off key. You could hear in the lyrics it was a break up song.

"Is that what girls do when they get dumped?" Mark asked pointed to the girl. I looked him up and down. He must have broken some hearts over the years. He's funny and handsome. He must not know what it's like. Its guys like him who cause break up's like this.

"You know," I said turning back to him "If it wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't be songs like this." Mark looked taken aback by my statement.

"Guys like me?" he asked.

"Yeah guys like you." I said with a large sip of my drink "You string a girl along, make her think she's special. But really, she's just another girl in the bar who will meet your sexual needs."

Upon hearing that he choked on his drink. I laughed a got some napkins to help clean up the mess he had made.

"Speaking from experience?" he asked after we had finished cleaning up.

"Something like that." I mumbled. He nodded like he understood but I know he didn't. Guys never understand. I asked him where he was from to change the subject and then we just went on talking for a while. Around 10:30pm I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

When I got there no one else was in there so I took the time to fix my curly brown hair, reapply my lip gloss, and check to make sure my outfit was ok. I was wearing a tight black dress with lace at the top that wasn't slutty but professional. I also had on red peep toe pumps that made my legs look like they went on for miles. When I got back he announced he had to go home.

"Leaving so soon?" I pouted

"Afraid so gorgeous." He said putting down some money for his drinks. He pulled on his black leather jacket and then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we stayed like that for a while. Finally after what seemed like hours he leaned down and kissed. I responded immediately but then pushed him away after a moment.

"I don't even know you!" I said breathlessly.

He smirked, "So?" He turned and started to walk towards the door. But then he turned around and stared at me with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You coming?" he asked. Hell yeah I was. I placed some money on the bar for my drink and grabbed my black pea coat and white scarf. I pulled them on and walked towards him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and to his car.

"Umm, can I call my sister real quick? I just want to let her know where I am." I said pulling out my phone. He nodded and got into the car. I dialed Meredith's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Lexie where are you?" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mere, I went to Joe's with some girls from work and I'm sleeping over at their house tonight." I said into the phone.

"Ok just be home in time to go to the hospital tomorrow." She replied back. I said I would and then hung up and got into the car.

"Some girls from work?" he asked. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"She doesn't need to know the whole truth." I said. He laughed and started to drive. God I can't believe I'm doing this! When did I become the slut from the bar who goes home with the first guy she talks to? Oh well I deserve it. Right?

As soon as we got to his house and were in the door clothes were everywhere. We eventually made our way to the bedroom and had one hell of a night.

**Sooo? What do you think? Sorry it was short it will get longer I promise. Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully. And just for a heads up please don't hate on me for any medical things I get wrong! I know nothing about medical stuff sooo yeah. See you next time! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	2. Guy from the Bar

_**I Was Made For You **_

**So thank you Krista(guest) for being my first and only reviewer for this story! And also thank you to aussieKayz for following the story! I hope I get more feedback this time! I also wanted to point out that I have a pinterest page for the clothing of the female characters so you can get a better image in your mind. So go ahead and follow that if your up to it, links in my bio. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Guy from the Bar**

**Lexie's POV: **

When I awoke the next morning there were three things I noticed…

1. I wasn't wearing any clothes.

2. I was lying next to a man who also didn't have on any clothes.

3. I had no idea who the hell the man was.

I tried to get out of the bed but his arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. I gently slide out of his grasp and grab an abandoned blanket on the floor and wrapped it around my nude body. I looked at the guy and finally remember who he was.

This was the guy from the bar last night. Mark something. I then went on a search for my clothes. My shoes were right outside the door of the room I was in. My bra and my dress were on the stairs. My coat, scarf and purse were by the front door. My panties though were nowhere to be found.

"Crap!" I hissed as I looked around the living room.

"Looking for these?"

I turned around and saw an attractive man standing there holding my panties. He wasn't the guy from the bar though. He had dark skin and amazing green eyes. I nodded my head and slowly walked over to retrieve them.

"You one of Marks girls?" he asked as he handed them over. I looked at him confused and laughed.

"I guess you could say that." I laughed. Then I got uncomfortable because I was still standing half naked in front of a man I didn't know. He must have noticed my uncomfortableness because he showed me to the downstairs bathroom. I quickly changed and put my hair into a neat ponytail.

I went out of the bathroom and grabbed my purse, jacket and scarf that were now in the kitchen. I pulled on my jacket and scarf and reached into my purse to grab my phone. The time read 6:37am. Great I still had enough time to get home and change before I had to leave for work.

"Leaving so soon?"

I jumped and look over to the counter where the roommate was standing. He had out two mugs and was holding a coffee pot.

"Yeah I have to get home so I can get ready for work." I said awkwardly.

"Ok then well, it was very nice to meet you….?" he trailed off.

"Uh Lexie," I said putting my hand out to shake. He put his hand in mine and shook.

"Ok then Lexie it's nice to meet you. I'm Jackson." He said with a smile. I smiled back and grabbed my purse.

"Well thank you Jackson, have a nice day." I said walking towards the door when suddenly I bumped into a figure emerging from the stairs.

"Sorry," I said as I regained my composure. I looked at the person and let out a little squeal. It was the guy from the bar. The guy I had slept with. He look as stunned as I did. I quickly squeaked a goodbye and ran out the door. I hailed a taxi and had it take me to the house me and my sister shared.

"Mere! I'm home!" I yelled as I burst through the door. She emerged from the kitchen and looked pretty mad.

"Where were you?" she asked

"I told you I was at Reeds house." I said as I went to go upstairs to shower and change.

"You're wearing the same dress you left the house in yesterday though. You normally borrow stuff from Reed when you sleep over there." She said suspiciously.

Crap.

"You went home with some guy last night didn't you?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't just some guy." I said defensively "I had a good conversation with him before we went back to his place." She rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Just be ready to go by quarter to eight!" she called as she walked down the hall. I quickly showered and started to get ready. I dried my hair and then put it up into a simple but elegant low bun with some curls popping out on the sides. I then put on my dress which had a black bottom and a gray bodice with a leave pattern and gray peep toe heels. I grabbed my purse, coat, and scarf and headed for the door.

"Mere I'm ready to go!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Me too." She said as she walks in from the living room. I jump not knowing she was in there and glare at her. She laughs and saunters out the door. I shake my head and follow her out.

When we get to the hospital she takes me to Chief Weber's office. There he gives me my new lab coat with my name on it and a pair of blue scrubs for when I need to do surgeries. Then he takes me to my office. He then gives me my pager and leaves me to do my job.

I sit down in my chair and let out an excited breath. I can't believe it. I'm 30 and I'm a general physician _and _a general surgeon! Having a photographic memory has its perks. It helped me get through school like a breeze.

"Dr. Grey, you have a patient." Said a nurse as she walked in. I smiled and put on my lab coat then followed her out of the room. Today is gonna be great!

* * *

Around 2pm that afternoon I was in the pit filling out some paper work when Chief Weber came up to me.

"Dr. Grey! How is everything going so far?" he asked as I continued to fill out paper work.

I smiled and said, "Everything's great I've got an appendectomy in an hour and I'm pretty confident."

"Good that's good." He said. He stayed there for a few more moments without saying anything. Finally I got weirded out and asked if he needed something else.

"Actually I just wanted to introduce you to some people." He said guiding me away from the desk. He stopped at a group of people by the stairwell and started to introduce me.

"Everyone this is Lexie Grey. She's the family physician and general surgeon here at Seattle Grace." He said to the group. I looked into the group and saw Derek my sister's boyfriend. I forgot he worked here.

"Arizona Robbins. Peds." squeaked an overly perky blond.

"Callie Torres. Ortho." a very pretty Latino girl smiled.

"Owen Hunt. Trauma." Grunted a tall red head.

"Miranda Baily. General." Snapped a short black women.

"Teddy Altman. Cardio." Said a tall blonde women.

"These are all you're the heads of each department. Where's Dr. Sloan? Has anyone seen him today?" They all shook their heads and went off in separate directions.

"Well Dr. Sloan is our head of plastics. He's very good at what he does." The chief said.

"Well I can't wait to work with him." I said enthusiastically. The chief nodded and went on his way.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I grabbed my pager and started heading up the OB floor. When I got there a nurse directed me to a room with a young women in it. She looked as though she was about 6-7 months pregnant and her face, arms, and legs were all cut up and bruised. Plus she was crying. A lot.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grey and I'll be your doctor today. Can you tell me what happened… Melissa?" I asked as I looked at her chart which confirmed that she was 6 months pregnant and was a first time mother.

"Hello Dr. Grey. You see I was walking my dog Lucy outside because it was a nice day out and she must have seen something because she started to run. I wasn't paying attention because I was talking to my neighbor so it caught me off guard so when she started to run she pulled me down with her. I would have been able to handle it had I not been pregnant. I just wanted the doctors to check and make sure everything was ok." She said between tears.

I nodded and wrote a few things down. I then proceeded to run a few tests on her. When we finished I went to the nurse's station and had the nurse's page plastics to fix up the cuts and scrapes and to make sure nothing was broken in her face.

"Dr. Sloan reporting for duty. Who paged me?" A voice that sounded oddly familiar said from behind me.

"That would be m-" I started to say as I turned around. My blood turned cold. It was the guy from the bar. Shit.

"Oh! Oh god! You're the guy from the bar!" I croak out. He simply smiled.

"And you're the girl from the bar! Hello…?" he asked

"Lexie! Dr. Lexie Grey" I said placing my hand out for him to shake.

"Dr. Mark Sloan." He said taking my hand and shaking it. I tell him to follow me and I take him to Melissa's room.

"Melissa this is Dr. Sloan and he's going to take a look at those cuts of yours while I go get your test results." I said when I walked into the room. She nodded and I walked back out of the room to get all the test results.

I brought them back and told her that nothing was ruptured in her abdomen and she had nothing to worry about. Her baby was in perfect condition.

"We would like to keep you under 24 hour observation though." I told her.

"Will you call my husband? He's at work and needs to know I'm here." She said with a sniffle. I nod and go to do that. When I'm done calling her husband I head back to my office to change for the appy I'm doing later. But before I can get there I'm pulled into an abandoned on-call room.

"What the hell!" I scream at my kidnapper. Mark is standing there grinning like a madman.

"My bad?" he tried. I glare at him and he barks out a laugh. Why is this happening to me! Uhhh!

"Whatever you need you better make it fast, I have an appy in half an hour?" He snarl at him. He just stares at me for a moment before he speaks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a doctor?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was relevant drinks talk. Why didn't you tell me you were a doctor?" I counter back at him. He rolls his eyes and steps closer to me.

"It doesn't matter now anyways. But now at least I'll have my sex buddy closer to me because let me tell you that you are fantastic in the sack." He said cornering me against the wall. I blush at his words but then push him away.

"Dr. Sloan! I think we should keep this professional. Just forget it ever happened. Understand?" I asked him. He didn't answer so I took it as a yes and went on my way. I changed into my dark blue scrubs and put on black converse and head to the scrub room to scrub.

* * *

I started my surgery and everything started out well. I got the appendix out and was about to close up when suddenly blood spurts out of the patients stomach.

_Beep .Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"She's coding!" I shout "Get a crash cart!"

"Dr. Grey she's bleeding out from somewhere!" shouted one of the residents.

"Well find whatever it is and stop it!" I yell back. When the crash cart gets to me I try vigorously to get her heart to beat but it doesn't work. Finally I give up and call it.

"Time of death 3:34pm." I snap. I walk into the scrub room and take of the mask, gloves, gown, and scrub cap. I wash my hands and head out to the waiting room to tell my patients family. They obviously don't take it well.

I head back to my office mournfully. I pass a nurses station and Mark is standing there. He looks up and smiles but I don't return it. I go to my office and start to do paper work involving my patient's death. I run tests to see what the cause of the bleeding was. When I figure it out I tell the family and put it in the paper work. By the end of the day I'm finished and I go to take it to the pit to have it filed.

When I'm done I go to the bridge and look out the window that looks out on the city. I feel a presence next to me and I see that it's Mark.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You could say that." I mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. I pondered it for a moment and then nod. He takes me by the arm and leads me to an empty on-call room.

"What's up?" he said sitting on the bed. I take a seat next to him and spill.

"I lost a patient today." I choked out. I wiped my face to brush away the tears that threatened to fall. I wasn't gonna let him see me cry.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

I stood up angrily, "I've done the procedure a thousand times! I've never lost a patient from something as stupid as appendectomy! The patient was fine! She was fine. It was her liver! Her freaking liver started bleeding and I couldn't stop it!" I said finally breaking down and crying. Mark stood up and pulled me into a hug. I pushed away and looked up at him. Before I knew it my lips were on his, clothes were flying, and my day ended the way it started.

Between the sheets with a man I hardly knew.

* * *

I lay on the bed in the on-call room with Mark lying next to me. We are both silent and unmoving. Finally my pager goes off causing me to have to get up. I pull on my underclothes and then my scrub top and pants. I slip on my shoes and lab coat and start to exit the room.

"Lexie," Mark said "Does this change anything?"

I shake my head and exit the room.

**Anybody feeling Lexie's pain? Have such a bad day you have to go ahead and sleep with the hot plastic surgeon...? Me either. But I mean come on Eric Dane A.K.A. "Mark Sloan" is one fine looking man. The nickname McSteamy stands. I hope you enjoyed! Until tomorrow! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	3. Getting to Know You

_**I Was Made For You **_

**Hello again my dears! Here is the next chapter for you! Once again make sure you check out my pinterest page links in my bio. Thanks a bunch my lovely readers. And now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

**Lexie's POV:**

After I left the on call room I went to the pit and found my sister waiting there for me along with her friends Cristina, Alex, and April.

"Hey Lex, we were just about to go out for drinks wanna come?" she asked gesturing towards her friends. I nodded and told her I'd meet them there. I went back to my office and changed back into my dress and heels. I put on my coat and scarf and left to go get drinks. On my way out I ran into a tall figure.

"Oops, sorry I didn't…" I trailed off when I saw who I had run into. It was Marks roommate.

"Hey don't sweat it… Lexie right?" he asked

"Uhhh yeah…." I said trailing off trying to remember his name.

"Jackson. Jackson Avery" He said sticking his hand out.

"Right Jackson! Sorry. Lexie. Lexie Grey." I said shaking his hand.

"Well very nice to meet you again Lexie Grey." He said with a smile.

I laughed, "You too Jackson Avery." Then I realize the connection.

"Wait! Avery as in Harper Avery?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Yep, I'm his grandson." He said as though it were a bad thing. We continued to talk for several more minutes. We only stopped when a voice behind us called out his name.

"Avery!"

We both looked back and saw Mark coming up behind us. Great. When he finally approached us I announced my departure.

"Well I have to get going now. I'm meeting friends for drinks. I'll see you guys later." I said walking away.

"Lexie!" Mark called out. I sighed and turned around.

"Yes Dr. Sloan?" I asked

"Sorry about your patient." He said with a shrug. I politely smiled and said thanks and left the hospital for the night heading to Joe's Bar once again.

"You made it!" Mere exclaimed as I took a seat next to April at the bar. I smile and order a Tequila Sunrise. For the next hour or so we all talk and drink and have a good time. Around 10:00 we all head out and go home. When Mere and I get home I shower and change and head straight for bed.

* * *

The next morning I go down stairs and make some coffee and a bagel and I eat it on the couch while watching the morning news. I hear footsteps coming down the steps and heading into the kitchen. I got up to put my plate in the dishwasher and to say hi.

"Morning Mer… Derek?" I said walking into the kitchen. The neuro surgeon looked up from the coffee maker and smiled.

"Morning Little Grey." He said with a smirk. I cringed at my nickname and poured more coffee for myself.

"Where's Mere?" I asked taking a long sip.

"Getting ready." He answered. I nod and finish off my coffee. I muttered my goodbye and went upstairs to change. I pulled on a navy blue sheath dress and yellow heels. I grabbed my black coat and white scarf and head out the door.

* * *

"Hi I'm Dr. Grey and I'll be your doctor this afternoon."

That was the sentence of the day. I didn't have any surgeries today so I was just making my rounds on all the recovering patients making sure they were ok and recovering well. When my lunch time came around I was excited to talk and discuss other things. I bought my lunch and found a table. I was shortly joined by Alex and Jackson.

"So Little Grey," Alex said once he sat down "How's life at Seattle Grace treating you?" I rolled my eyes at my nickname.

"It would be better if people would stop calling me 'Little Grey'." I said grumpily. Jackson and Alex both laughed.

"What would you rather be called?" Jackson said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Anything but 'Little Grey'!" I hiss at them both. The get pondering looks on their faces and think to find a new nickname. About five minutes later Alex jumps up.

"Lexipedia!" He shouts as he jumps up from the table. Jackson and I look at each other and then back at Alex.

"Excuse me?" I said as he sat down.

"Lexipedia! That's your new nickname. Because of your photographic memory! It's like an Encyclopedia! Except with your name." He says excitedly. I stare at him in confusion and I finally get up from the table.

"Call me whatever you want. As long as I never hear someone call me Little Grey again. Got it?" I said picking up my trash.

"Got it!" they say simultaneously.

"Good!" I say walking away. As I navigate my way through the tables to exit the cafeteria I hear a male voice bellow my name. I turn and see Mark sitting with Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins. He's smirking and waving at me to come over. I let a large breath and make my way over to them.

"Dr. Sloan. Dr. Torres. Dr. Robbins. How are you all today?" I ask impatiently.

"Please call me Callie and this is Arizona." Callie said "And we are both doing great."

"Same here. I'm great. Thank you Little Grey." says Mark "How about yourself?"

"It's Lexie not Little Grey!" I snap through clenched teeth. Callie must notice me getting upset because she stands up and looks at Arizona.

"Well it was nice talking to you Lexie but we've gotta go. Come on Arizona." She said picking up her tray and motioning toward the door. Arizona said good bye and followed her out the door leaving me and Mark by ourselves. We stare at each other for a moment before I break the silence.

"I have to go." I said walking away.

"Lexie wait!" he calls after me. I continue to walk until he catches up to me.

"What do you want Dr. Sloan?" I ask obviously irritated.

"I want to talk about us." He said looking into my eyes seriously. I look back at him and sigh. I start walking towards my office and motion for him to follow. When we get into my office I grab a pad of paper and a pen. I write down my name, address, and cell phone number. I fold it and hand it to Mark.

"I get off work at 7pm. Be at this address by 8pm or else I'm going out and you won't have your opportunity to talk to me. Got it?" I said put away the pad of paper and pen. Mark nodded and continued to stand in the doorway.

"You can go now." I said shooing him away. He nodded and left my office leaving me to wonder what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

It was 7:55pm when the doorbell rang. I got up off the couch and went to the door. Before I opened it I looked into the mirror that was placed in the front hall. I had changed out of my work clothes into blue jeans, a long sleeved shirt with thick pink, white, and tan strips, and a pair of gray toms. My hair was placed into a simple braid down my back. I dusted myself off and opened the door.

Mark stood there in a pair of black jeans, a gray tee, and his leather jacket. When I opened the door he smiled. I politely smiled back and opened the door wider to allow him to come in.

"Thanks for coming." I said as I closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for having me." He said shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Hungry?" I asked. He nodded and I led him into the kitchen. I had ordered pizza which was sitting in the oven keeping warm. I pulled it out and placed two slices on a plate for me and two on a plate for Mark.

"Want a beer?" I said as I hand him his plate.

"Sure." he replied. I open the fridge and pull out one for him and one for myself. I lead him into the living room and we sit down and eat in silence for a moment. After I finish my first slice and wash it down with a gulp of beer I break the silence.

"My name is Alexandra Caroline Grey. I'm 30 years old and was born on June 30th, 1984. I skipped 3rd. I started working as a surgical resident at Mercy West Medical Center after med school and then became a surgical attending and general physician five years later and a year after that I was transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital. I have a photographic memory and I had the chicken pox when I was 13. My favorite color is gold and my favorite book is _To Kill a Mockingbird_. My father is Thatcher Grey and my mother is Susan Grey. My mom died when I was 24 and my dad became an alcoholic. Molly Grey – Thompson is my full sister and Meredith Grey is my half-sister. I'm a stress eater and ….." I continued to rattle off random facts about myself. After about 5 minutes of rattling off random facts I ran out of things to say.

"Ok," I say breathlessly "Your turn." He smiles and laughs before he goes to speak.

"My name is Mark Everett Sloan. I'm 35 years old and was born on March 31st, 1979. I worked as a surgical resident at Manhattan Ear, Eye, and Throat Hospital for five years then as a surgical attending for two years until I transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital. I had the chicken pox when I was 6. My mom and dad where never really around for me. Derek is like my brother and his family is my family. I was on the football team in high school…." He also went on for about 5 minutes spouting out facts about him and his life.

When we were both done sharing facts about our lives we ate and drank in silence again. After we had both finished we went into the kitchen to wash dishes and put things away. The silence was comfortable but I was relieved when Mark spoke again.

"I really like you Lexie." He stated quietly "I like you and I want to date you. Not just sleep with you but actually take you on dates and get to know you."

"Mark, I like you too. But you're my co-worker." I told him.

"So? There's no rule against it!" He said stepping closer.

"It may not be a hospital rule but it is one of mine!" I snap at him "I don't want to get hurt and then have to face you every day until my retirement!"

His face softened, "I won't hurt you. At least not intentionally"

I breathe in and breathe out. Do I risk it? Do I try it out? I think for a few moments and then let out a long sigh.

"Fine, we'll go on a few date's and we'll see where it takes us. If it works great. If it doesn't oh well. Got it?" I negotiate. He nods and agrees to the plan. We make arrangements for a date next week. We then sit and continue to talk about work, friends, and other topics until around 10:30pm when Meredith and Derek stumble through the door.

"Mark?" Derek asked in confusion "What are you doing here?" Mark looked at Derek and then at me. He smirks and looks back to Derek.

"Well you see Lexie here has a bit of a crush on me." He said "She invited me over for dinner and of course being the gentleman I am agreed to come. Isn't that right Lexie?"

Ass.

"I did invite him to dinner but it's more like he has a crush on me. Isn't that right Mark?" I snarked back. He laughed and head towards the living room to get his coat. I said good night to Mere and Derek before following him out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for having me Lexie. I really appreciate it." He said as he tugging on his leather jacket his muscles flexing has he pulled it over his arms making me grow weak kneed.

"It was my pleasure of course." I said with a smile. He smiled back and then leaned down and kissed my cheek goodnight. I watch his retreating form walk down the driveway and smiled as I touched my cheek.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Hmmm... things are getting serious now! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Please review! I'm beginning to think no one is reading this. And if no one is reading this that means I'm talking to myself right now... great. **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	4. Late for a Date

_**I Was Made For You **_

**Hello! I hope everyone had a good day. Sorry this is so late! I had to help out at a dance camp this morning last minute and I didn't get home until 12:30 then I had to do the ALS ice bucket challenge. Then I watched 3 hours of Grey's reruns. Then I napped until dinner and only just got around to re-editing and stuff like that. Has anyone else done the ice bucket challenge? It's actually not that bad. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**C****hapter 4: Late for a Date **

**Lexie's POV: **

The next week was filled with surgeries, consults, and checkups. It was also filled with flirtatious stares, stolen kisses, and trips into the on call room.

"We can't do this anymore Mark." I said adjusting my white button up and tan pencil skirt. It was the morning of our date and I was kind of panicking. What if it doesn't work out? But what if it does? Ugh stupid voices get out of my head!

"Don't worry tonight we'll do it at my place in a bed that's big enough for the both of us" he said with a smirk as he pulled his scrub top over his head. I slap his arm as he laughs and leaves the room.

* * *

By the end of the day I was so nervous for this date I was shaking in my tan strappy heels. My good friend April Kepner must have noticed because she confronted me about it as I pulled on my jacket at the end of the night.

"You ok Lexie? You've been acting funny all day." She asked as she finished signing some papers and handed them to a nurse. I nod and say good bye as I exit the hospital and head back to Mere and I's shared house. When I get there she's sitting in the kitchen eating left over Chinese food.

"Hey Mere!" I call cheerily as I jog up the stairs to change. I quickly shower and dry my hair. I yanked on a pair of black jeans, a red tank top that had black writing, and red ballet flats. I left my hair in its naturally curly state and applied red lip stick and gave myself a smoky eye. I grabbed my black pea coat and started to put it on but then stopped and took it off. I opened my closet and searched for a different coat that would go better with my outfit. As my eyes wandered they landed on the perfect thing.

A black leather jacket.

'Perfect!' I thought as I took it off the hanger and pulled it on over my arms. I grabbed my phone and keys and threw them in my purse. When I walked downstairs Meredith stops me.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Out. On a date. With Mark." I said awkwardly.

"Oh," she said simply. I stare at her in confusion.

"Something the peanut gallery would like to share?" I asked a bit harshly.

"It's nothing really but, Mark has been known to charm lots of women into his bed and-"

"I know that!" I snapped at her "He's already managed to charm me into it! What's once more going to do?"

"You don't have to get mad." She said defensively "I'm just saying-"

"Well stop saying! Ok Meredith I'm not you. I didn't find the right guy right away. I actually had to do a little more searching. I like Mark and he likes me. So just stay out of my goddamned business! Ok!?" I screech at her. She only stares at me. I finally I give up.

'I'm leaving. I'm late for my date." I snap as I stomp out of the kitchen and out the front door.

* * *

"Hey Lexie." Jackson greeted "Mark will be down in a minute."

"Thanks Jackson." I said as I walked into the house. He looked me up and down.

"I'm liking the hardcore, badass look." He laughed. I laughed with him trying to forget my previous conversation with Meredith. When Mark came down he kissed my cheek. He then stopped and looked me up and down.

"Love the badass look." He said taking my hand and twirling me around. I laugh as I grow dizzy and fall back into my chair.

"Let me go grab my jacket and we'll get going." He said as he walked into the hall to retrieve his jacket from the coat closet. He then took my hand and led me to his car. We drove into town and found a small but cozy restaurant. After dinner we strolled around town stopped for ice cream and eventually made our way back to his place. When we arrived I noticed Jackson's car was gone.

"Where's Jackson?" I ask as Mark opens my door for me.

"Probably had a hot date or something." Mark said as we enter the house. I giving him a knowing look and he finally spills.

"Ok, I gave him 20 bucks to spend the night at Karev or someone's house. I just wanted to have a night alone with you." He whispered as he slowly lowered his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as I hungrily kiss him back. He lifts me off the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom," I pant breaking the kiss. He nods and heads for the stairs.

* * *

After our encounter we lay on his bed gasping for breath.

"That was..." I pant

"Amazing." He finishes. I laugh and nod unable to speak. When we are finally able to catch our breath we are silent. After a while he breaks the silence.

"So are we a thing now? Are we official?" he asks sitting up. I sit up as well and look at him. Eventually I nod.

"Yes. Yes we are." I smile. He smiles back and kiss my forehead pulling me back down to sleep. I lay my head down on his chest and slowly drift into the darkness.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

My eyes slowly open as my alarm goes off and wakes me up. I turn it off and slowly get out of bed trying not to wake Mark. I pull on my clothes and gather my things. Before I leave I kiss Marks cheek and place a note on the bed side table for him to read when he wakes. I get in my car and make my journey home hoping Meredith is asleep so we don't have to have a confrontation again. I pull in the drive way and go through the back door to make less noise.

"Welcome home."

"AAAHHH!" I scream as I jump and turn around. Derek is sitting there with a smile on his face drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ass," I mutter under my breath as I make my way upstairs. I hear him chuckling so I go down the steps far enough so he won't see me but close enough to hit him with something. That something being my shoe. I slip off my flat and throw it at his head.

"Ouch! Damn it Lexie!" He growls as it hits his arm causing him to spill coffee on him. I giggle as I make my way up to my bedroom hoping I won't wake Meredith.

"Derek what's all th- oh it's you." Meredith says as she exits her room.

"Yeah just me." I said awkwardly. I make my way into my room but then Meredith calls out to me.

"How was your date?" she asked

"It was nice. We went to that little café in town. Then we went to that ice cream shop by the hospital. It was peaceful." I said with a faint smile remembering the fun we had had. Mere smiles as well.

"Well I'm happy for you guys." She said going downstairs. I smile and go to get ready.

**Mark's POV: **

* * *

I wake up to the smell of coffee and bacon filling the air. I sit up and realize Lexie isn't there anymore. I figure she's making breakfast but then I notice her clothes aren't on the floor anymore. I reach for my phone on the bedside table and I see a note underneath of it. I pick it up and start to read….

_Mark, _

_Thank you for an amazing time last night. I can't wait until our next date. Maybe we can have a sleep over at my place instead. _

_Love Always, _

_Lexie _

* * *

I smile at her delicate hand writing and set the note down and get up to get ready. I shower and pull on jeans and a black t-shirt. I pull on my shoes and make my way down stairs to grab something to eat. Jackson is downstairs drink coffee and reading the newspaper.

"I thought you went over to Karevs?" I ask as I pour myself coffee and fix myself a plate of eggs, bacon, and fruit salad.

"I was but he didn't have anything decent to eat so I came back and made breakfast." He said not looking up from the newspaper. I nod as I continue to eat my breakfast.

"So this thing with Lexie, it's serious?" he asked as he moved to put his dishes in the sink.

I nod, "Yeah, we're official now." He smiles and pats my back.

"Good for you. I'm glad you're finally settling down." He said exiting the kitchen.

So am I kid. So am I.

* * *

When I get to work I change and head out to find Lexie. I see her standing by a nurse's station and I make my way over to her.

"Hey gorgeous." I whisper as I wrap my hands around her waist. She laughs.

"Good morning Mark." She replies.

"How was your morning?" I ask as I kiss her head.

"Good thank you. How was yours?" she replies slipping from my grasp.

"It would have been better if I hadn't woken up to an empty bed." I said following her. She shakes her head at me.

"I'm sorry but I had to leave or else I wouldn't have had time to get ready." She tells me as she goes into her office.

"You have any surgeries today?" I ask as she sits down at her desk and starts going over papers.

"Yeah, I've got a colonoscopy in 30 minutes and an appy at 6pm. But I've got loads of patients to check up today. What about you?" She answered.

"Eardrum repair at 5pm and a breast reduction in an hour." I replied. She smiles and looks up.

"Sounds fun." She giggles.

"Trust me it will be." I answer going over to kiss her cheek.

"Gotta run and check up on my patients. How 'bout lunch this afternoon and drinks at Joes tonight? Sound cool." I asked headed for the door.

"Sounds awesome!" she says going back to her paper work. I exit her office and head to check up on patients.

**Lexie's POV: **

As soon as Mark left I grabbed my scrubs and went to the bathroom to change. After that I went to check up on my patient and then went to the scrub room to scrub. After my surgery – Which went awesome! – I just stayed in my scrubs to check up on my other patients. Then I went to my office to finish up some paper work. While in my office April comes and asks if I can run the ER tonight.

"Sorry to throw this on you last minute. I asked Hunt but it's his and Christina's anniversary so he can't do it and I figured you wouldn't mind. Do you?" she rambled on.

"Yeah sure." I said agreeing to help my friend "What are you up tonight that you can't do it."

She blushed, "Well you know that cute paramedic Matthew?"

I nod my head, "Yeah the one with the really cute smile?"

She nodded, "He asked me out on a date and I said yes. So I need someone to cover until I get back around 9ish." She asked.

"Only 'til 9? You aren't gonna have a 'sleepover' with Mr. Paramedic?" I said raising my eyebrows. She blushed again and shook her head.

"I'm not like that Lexie. I don't really do sleepovers." She muttered embarrassed.

"Sorry Apes!" I said frantically "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'll stay all night though. You deserve to get some rest." She nodded appreciatively and left me to my thoughts in my office. Around 12:30pm Mark came to get me for lunch.

"How was surgery?" He asked as we made our way down to the cafeteria.

"It was good no one died this time." I joke "How was yours?"

"It was great. Until the patient died." He said seriously. I look over at him shocked and then remember it was a simple breast reduction he performed.

"Liar!" I laugh poking him in the side. He laughs as well.

"All right you got me. Patient is fine and her breasts are looking great." He said.

"Hey no judging anyone's breasts but mine." I said in a low voice.

"No problem." He said leaning down to peck my cheek.

"Oh and I'm covering the ER for April tonight so can I get a rain check on those drinks?" I ask him remembering my conversation with my red headed friend from earlier.

"Okay, but you'll have to make it up to me." he fake pouted.

'No problem' I thought to myself 'No problem at all.'

**Yay! Mark and Lexie are now together! Go them! So the next chapter is going to be a bunch of time skips and stuff. It will include stuff like the shooting, the storm but not in detail. Also Merder's wedding! Tomorrows chapter is going to be jam packed with stuff! Can't wait! Love you all!**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	5. Months Later

_**I Was Made For You**_

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I got caught up in doing other things and completely forgot! Well this chapter is chock full of great stuff! It has things that happened in the show like the gunman, the storm and some other things. Not all of them are in detail but they are mentioned. And we have a guest at the end of the chapter. I wonder who it is? Read to find out! **

**Chapter 5: Months Later**

**Lexie's POV: **

_**6 Months Later**_

Six months of dating Mark has been pure bliss. He was sweet, kind, and funny. Plus he was mind blowingly good at sex. We continued to have dates at least once a week with a sleepover afterwards switching up whose house each time. About three months into our dating Meredith and Derek got engaged and had planned for the wedding to be three months after the engagement.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Meredith gasped as I put the finishing touches on her hair and placed the veil in it.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to wear that dress." Christina said from the other side of the room. Meredith suddenly became very pale.

I scoffed, "Don't listen to her Mere you look beautiful." She was wearing a very simple strapless gown with a lace top and a flowy bottom and a purple sash under her bust that matched the color of our bridesmaid's dresses. She smiled but it wasn't a true smile. There was a knock on the door and Mark, Owen, and Alex peeked their heads in the room.

"It's just about time. You guys ready?" Mark asked with a smile on his face. Christina and I nod our heads and Meredith smiles nervously. Christina and I exit the room linking arms with our respective boyfriends while Alex went into the room and linked arms with Meredith. He was giving her away since our crap father couldn't be bothered to actually show up.

The music started and Christina and Owen started down the aisle. When they made it about half way up Mark and I started to walk. After we made our way to the front of the small chapel Meredith and Alex started walking down. All traces of nervousness had left her face leaving her a beaming and glowing bride. They said their vows and the ceremony went off without a hitch. But like they say all weddings have one small mishap. And this mishap wasn't so small. This mishap was our father.

Halfway through the reception Thatcher walked into the reception hall drunk. He was loud and obnoxious and was picking fights with people.

"Lexie!" Mere hissed to me from our table "We have to get him out of here."

"Don't worry, we've got this." Derek said standing up gesturing to himself, Mark, and Owen. He kissed Mere on the cheek and they made their way over to Thatcher.

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry but you need to leave now." Owen calmly stated as they made their way over to Thatcher.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He slurred. Mark went to grab his arm but Thatcher pulled away and brought his fist and connected it with Mark's jaw. They guests gasped and I stood up but Meredith pulled me back down shaking her head. Mark tried once more to restrain him but this time Thatcher's fist connected with his nose causing Mark to crumble to the floor in pain. I jumped up and ran to Marks aid.

"Mark baby are you ok?" I asked as I grabbed a napkin and pressed it to his bleeding nose. He nodded but groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. I pushed him to ground and held the napkin to his nose to make it stop bleeding.

"Move out of the way you ungrateful brat and let me finish what I started!" Thatcher spat at me. Not being able to take it anymore I stood up and pushed him back.

"Get out of here you crazy old man! If I recall you didn't want to come in the first place!" I snarled at him.

"You bitch!" He growled "That's no way to speak to your father."

I scoffed, "Father? You haven't been a father to me since mom died!"

CRACK

The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the hall as his hand connected with my cheek. Gasps of shock sounded through the hall as well as I cried out in pain and brought my hand to my cheek. Owen and Derek took that opportunity to grab his arms and lead him out of the hall. Mark tried to stand up but I pushed him back on the ground.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Let me check you out." I said my eyes burning with tears. He stared at me with a questioning look but let me check his face for any more damage. His nose wasn't broken and neither was his jaw. It just looked like his jaw could use a few stiches.

"Go wait in the bathroom while I run out to my car. I think I have some stuff to fix you up." I said kissing his cheek. I ran out to my car and grabbed the first aid kit I keep in there. I went back into the bathroom and started to suture his face.

"I think it's time to go home." He said once we were done. I nod in agreement and we go to tell Meredith and Derek good bye. We make it back to Marks place and I immediately go to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. I slip out of my purple dress and white heels and sink into the scalding bath water. A little while later Mark walks into the bathroom and sits on the floor next to the bathtub and holds my hand rubbing circles in my palm.

"You could join me if you want." I told him quietly. He smiled and stood up undressing himself then sliding into the large tub behind me. He began to rub my back and whisper soothing words into my ear. After a good half hour or so we both get out and dry off and go to bed.

"I love you so much." He whispered to me before we both drifted off into the darkness.

_**1 Year Later**_

It's been a year since Meredith and Derek's wedding and so much has happened. I moved in with Mark and Jackson. A gunman came to the hospital and almost killed Derek. Meredith lost a baby and was soon pregnant with a baby boy plus they had adopted a little baby girl from Africa named Zola. A super storm had hit us and Meredith gave birth to her healthy baby boy during that time. After the storm happened everything seemed perfect. Nothing was going wrong. Everyone was …. Happy.

_**6 Months Later**_

Tonight was Mark and I's two year anniversary and we were having a special night on the town. After work I went home to shower and change. I opted for a maroon colored short sleeved dress with a beige cardigan to go over top, with tall brown boots. I put on neutral make-up and curled my hair into a million spiral curls. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. Mark stood behind it wearing black dress pant and a maroon button down that matched my dress. I smile at our coordination and kiss his cheek.

"Ready to go handsome?" I asked walking back into my room to grab my purse.

"Ready when you are gorgeous." He said grabbing my waist pulling me into a passionate kiss. I smile into the kiss but pull away.

"We are not having sex right now!" I squeal leaving his grasp. He groans as I laugh.

"You promised me dinner so I expect dinner!" I tell him fixing my dress and hair. He makes a face and walks back over to me.

"Why can't we skip the dinner and go straight to the sex?" he complained

"Because!" I say getting a bit angry now "I want romance! Damn it, I want to feel like a freaking lady!" I yell at him. He lowers his head and tries not to smile.

"Ugghh!" I scream stopping out into the hall and down the steps that lead into the kitchen were Alex and Jackson are sitting. They look at me in confusion as I angrily stomp down the stairs.

"Lexipedia what's wrong?" Alex asks teasingly "Did Sloan make you mad?" I glare at him and whack him over the head with a magazine that is laying on the counter.

"Damn it Grey that hurt!" He growled bringing his head to his hand.

"Poor baby." I deadpanned.

"Seriously Lex what's wrong?" Jackson said laughing at Alex's pain.

"Mark wants to have sex!" I blurt out. They both stare at me in confusion.

"And the problem is?" Jackson asked trying not to laugh. I glare at him and smack him with the magazine.

"Quit hitting people Lexie!" He snapped at me. I smile and set the magazine down.

"The problem is it's our two year anniversary and he promised a night on the town!" I complained sitting across from the two at the counter.

"I mean you can't blame the guy." Alex said taking a swig of beer "You're hot. If I was your boyfriend I'd wanna tap that too."

Jackson and I stare at him in disgust. Mark eventually comes down the stairs and takes my hand and drags me out the door.

"What the hell Mark!" I yell at him as he all but pushes me into the car. He gives me a sorry smile and then gets in the driver's seat.

"Sorry Lexie." He said as he backed out of the driveway.

"What made you change your mind?" I ask him stiffly

"I realized that I was just nervous but then I gave myself a pep talk and then I became at ease again." He said

I scoff, "Nervous for what? It's dinner"

Silence.

"Wait a sec!" I exclaim from the passenger seat "Were you… Are you. Are you gonna propose?"

"Damn it Lexie! That's not fair!" Mark whined.

"Oh my god! Were you? Are you!" I exclaim. He glares at me and nods his head yes. He pulls the car over on the side of the road and gets out and comes over to my side. He opens my door and pulls me out of the car.

"I love you Lexie. I love everything about you. Even the things I hate, I love. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you do the great honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?" He said getting down on one knee. I'm speechless, my eyes are tearing up and I don't know what to say.

Mark tenses up, "This is the part where you say you'll marry me." He joked. I nod my head and kiss him.

"Yes of course I'll marry you!" I shriek. He slips the ring onto my finger and he stands up I jump into his arms and kiss him and kisses me back. Eventually we get back in the car and we go back home because we don't really want to eat anymore. We just want to go home and celebrate.

Everything was finally falling into place!

_**9 Months Later**_

Nine months ago Mark asked me to marry him and I agreed. Three months from today I will be marrying him and becoming Mrs. Mark Sloan. But on the morning of being three months away from marriage I woke up with a pain in my stomach. I wasn't throwing up or getting sick but there was a pain in my abdomen. I didn't think of it as anything. I figured it was just cramps. But later that day I would find out it was more than just cramps.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Mark as we walked into the hospital that morning. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Mark I am perfectly fine. Honest." I snap at him. He gave me a skeptical look then went off to change into his scrubs. I did the same because I had an appy in an hour. Once I changed I went and checked on my patient. They were prepped and ready, we just had to finish waiting on my OR. While waiting the pain in my stomach increased causing me to double over in pain.

"You ok Dr. Grey?" Miranda Bailey asked as she approached the nurse's station.

I nodded my head, "I think so Dr. Bailey." She gave me the same questioning look Mark had given me this morning but went about her business.

"Hey Lexie!" April said cheerily as she approached me. She was all bubbly and happy with her paramedic boyfriend. I try to smile but it doesn't work.

"You ok?" she asked growing a worried expression on her face. I nod my head but immediately regret it because the next thing I know I'm vomiting on the floor.

"Lexie!"

I look up and see Mark jogging towards me. I sit up and wipe the vomit of my face with a tissue April handed me.

"I'm fine. Really, it's probably just really bad cramps. My periods supposed to be here on the 5th so it's just PMS." I said brushing it off. Marks eyes bug out of his head along with Aprils.

"What?" I ask them.

"Are you sure it comes the 5th?" Mark choked out. I nod and look at him suspiciously.

"Well it's just that-"

"Dr. Sloan?" a young nurse said coming over to us "There's someone down stairs in the waiting room looking to talk to you."

He groans and heads towards the elevators. Ugh! Why is today so weird!

**Mark's POV: **

As I made my way down the elevator I think about what could possibly be happening. Could she be pregnant? Is it possible? I mean we've used protection each time. But would it really be so bad, I mean we are set to be married in a 3 months.

The elevator doors start to open and when they're fully open the last person I ever thought was standing there.

"Marky!"

"Mother?" I ask in shock. She nods her head and steps on the elevator. "What are you doing here?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Can't I visit my baby boy?" she asked putting her hand to my cheek.

"Not when you haven't talked to him in almost 15 years!" I growl. She frowns and looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry for that baby boy." She said sadly "I wanted to call but I knew you were mad at us. I figured now would be a great time to visit since you're getting married soon right?"

I stare at her blankly, "Who told you I was getting married!"

"Carolyn Shepard! We were chatting the other day at the supermarket and it came up. How on earth did she know before me! Your own mother!" she said nonchalantly as if it were completely normal. Which let me tell you it wasn't!

"I told Mrs. Shepard because she was more of a mother to me than you ever were!" I snap at her harshly.

"Now Mark we've all made mistakes, and I'm here to fix mine." She said in a serious tone. The elevator rang at my floor. "Now let's go meet that fiancé of yours. Shall we?" she said making her way off the elevator.

This was not going to go well with Lexie.

**Lexie's POV: **

"I can't believe that bastard let Baily take my surgery!" I whined in the pit after the chief had kicked me out of my OR.

"Well you did throw up like 5 times before going into surgery." Jackson pointed out as he sat filling out charts. I sighed and leaned onto my elbow. All my surgeries had been cancelled for the day and I didn't have a check-up appointment until 5:30 this evening.

"Well at least Sloan's back now so he can listen to you complain instead of us." Alex pointed out as Mark rounded the corner.

"Who's that women with him?" April asked as an older women in her mid to late-50's round the corner right after him.

"Don't know." I said clutching my stomach as a wave of nausea hit me. Mark made his way over to me and gave me a grim smile. I give him a questioning look but he just took my arm and led me to the older women.

"This is Lexie Grey my fiancé. Lexie this is Susan Sloan. My mother." He said putting his hand on the small of my back. I stare at him with wide eyes and hold my stomach as nausea hits me once more.

"Hello dear how are you?" Susan said extending her hand. I just stare at it and then back at Mark. I look the women in the eye and try to smile. But instead I put my hand to my mouth.

"Are you ok Lexie?" Meredith asked as she passed by. I shake my head but that was a mistake.

Cue throw up.

**And in comes Mama Sloan! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tomorrow's chapter is gonna be great! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	6. She's Having a Baby?

_**I Was Made For You**_

**Sorry this is so late! I was gonna upload earlier but then I forgot. So I figured I might as well do it now before I forget again. My apologies my lovely readers! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: She's Having a Baby?**

**Lexie's POV: **

"Lexie!"

"Oh my shoes!"

Lots of people said lots of things when I threw up after Mark introduced me to his mother. Most people said things along the line of 'Are you ok?'

"Avery! Karev! Get her to an exam room!" Mark shouted as he helped me stand. I groaned and reached for a trash can to throw up again.

"Are you pregnant?" Alex blurted as he held my hair back. I looked back and glared at him.

"Dr. Karev! Make yourself useful and page Dr. Bailey." He snapped at Alex. He motioned for April. "Don't leave her side until you find out what's wrong with her." I heard him tell her as I walked away with Jackson by my side.

"You got it Dr. Sloan." She chirped rushing to catch up with us.

"Are you pregnant?" Jackson asked in a hushed tone as we made it into an exam room. I glare at him as well and shake my head.

"It's impossible! We've used protection every time! And just because I've been vomiting non-stop does not mean I'm pregnant!" I growled at him. April took out a thermometer and took my temperature.

"Your temp is 99.8" she said with a cautious face.

"Ok fever may be another sign of pregnancy but I'm not pregnant!" I hiss at them "My period is due the 5th. You'll see I'm not pregnant."

"Lexie, today is the 7th. The 5th was two days ago." Jackson said with wide eyes. I snap my head over at him.

"No today's the 3rd. Right April?" I asked nervously. She shook her head with a frown on her face.

"George is right, it's the 7th. Your period is two day's late." She said looking down. My eyes all but popped out of my head. Oh my lord. I couldn't be. No I can't be pregnant. We use protection every time. Wait…. There was that one time when… shit! Bailey came in a checked me up. She took blood and tested me for a whole bunch of stuff. About an hour later Mark made his way into the room.

"Hey." He said taking a seat next to the exam table.

"Hi." I said with a sigh.

"So are you….?" he asked looking at my stomach. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bailey hasn't come back with my test results yet." I said moaning in pain. He pet my hair and whispered soothing things into my ear to calm me down. 20 minutes later Bailey showed up. Her face unreadable.

"Well you're not pregnant." She said as she entered the room. Mark and I both let out a relieved sigh. Sure we wanted a baby but not right away.

"But you do have appendicitis." She said grimly. Still better than being pregnant.

"Now I have time to do the surgery now, have you eaten anything today?" she asked as an intern came to prep me for surgery. I shake my head no, I was barely able to keep water down this morning. After my surgery I have to stay in the hospital for almost a week because they had to make a bigger incision than should have because my appendix ended up being behind my intestines when it should have been in front of them.

Let's just say that was a pretty exciting week for me.

_**2 Months Later**_

**Mark's POV:**

It's only one month until my wedding with Lexie and I can't wait. Derek, Jackson, Owen and I are at the tailor getting suited for our tuxes.

"20 years ago if someone told me I would be getting fitted for a tux for Mark Sloan's wedding I would have deemed them mentally insane." Derek commented as he stood in front of the mirror.

"Shove off Shepard!" I growled at him. He simply just laughed and went back into the fitting room to change.

"I gotta be honest man." Owen started "He's right. When I first met you you seemed like the last person who would ever get married." I growled again and then sighed. I kinda have to agree with them. I never thought I'd actually settle down and get married.

"Marky sweetheart where are you?" called a shrill voice. I cringed, my mother insisted on staying in town until Lexie and I were married and were off on our honeymoon. And Lexie insisted that I get to know my mother again.

"Over here ma!" I called. I hear Jackson, Owen, and Derek laughing from their fitting rooms and I tell them to shut it.

"Oh there you are sweetie." She said as she rounded the corner "Oh don't you look handsome!"

"Thanks mom." I told her with a smile.

"Now Mark, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She said sitting down. I join her on the bench outside the fitting rooms.

"What is it?" I ask undoing my tie. She was silent for a moment but finally she spoke.

"It's Lexie," she spoke "I'm not she's the right girl for you." I stare at her blankly. I mean of course she's the right girl for me. I wouldn't be marrying her if she wasn't.

"What do you mean? She's… perfect." I said standing up.

"Now Mark just listen!" she huffed "I don't think she's right for you. She seems a bit to… ditzy for you. I mean I know that's how you like them but still. I just feel like she's not good enough for you." I couldn't believe my ears. My mother was sitting her berating my fiancé and I wasn't going to have it.

"She's far from ditzy! She's brilliant! She's beautiful, and kind, and compassionate. She's everything I need and more. If anything she's too good for me. I don't deserve her." I shout at her.

"Hey guys!" Lexie said as she rounded the corner. She must have noticed some tension because she then proceeded to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing." I said coldly staring at my mother "Nothing at all." I then storm into the fitting room to take off the suit. When I exit the room only Lexie remains.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask kissing her temple and pulling her into my arms.

"You're mom said she had errands to run, Derek got paged, and Jackson is at the front paying." She said taking my tux from me and inspecting it.

"So we're alone?" I said mischievously. She nodded and continued to look at the suit. "So no one will care if I do this?" I said pulling her back around and kissing her deeply. She responds instantly but then pushes me away.

"Mark we can't, not here." She said he face turning a light red.

"You know I love you right?" I ask looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you too Mark." She said kissing me once more. I smile and head up to pay.

'I can't believe this is actually happening' I think to myself.

**So what's going on in Mama Sloan's mind? Will Mark say anything to Lexie? Or will she? You'll just find out tomorrow! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	7. Wedding Bells

_**I Was Made For You **_

**So this is the big wedding chapter! Make sure you check out Lexies dress on my pinterest page! Links in my bio. I really love the dress it is gorgeous! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 7: Wedding Bells**

**Lexie's POV: **

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Exactly two weeks from today I'll be Mrs. Mark Sloan! I can't wait! Meredith, April, and I are getting our dresses fitted for the last time before the wedding.

"Oh Lexie your dress is gorgeous!" April exclaimed when I walked out of the dressing room. My dress had lace cap sleeves and a lace back with a satin bodice and a tulle skirt that flared out at the waist.

"Really? You don't think it's too much?" I asked smoothing the skirt down.

"It's perfect." Meredith said with a smile. We all squealed and I went to change back into my street clothes so I could see Mere and April try on their dresses. They both had one shoulder chiffon dresses in a light pink color with nude heels.

"Oh girls you both look wonderful!" I high pitched voice said from the front of the store. I turn and see Susan Sloan walking towards us. I smile and wave at her.

"What about you dear? Where's your dress?" she said taking a seat next to me.

"Oh you just missed it! They just took it to get wrapped up so I can take it home." I told her.

"What a shame, guess I'll just have to wait 'til the day of the wedding." She said brushing it off. Meredith and April then go back into the dressing room to change.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I take my phone out of my bag to see who has texted me. It says one new message from 'Pretty Boy'. _(_**A/N**_ Italics - _Jackson;_**Bold Italics **_- Lexie_)_

* * *

_Sure, you can keep the dress in my closet. I'll do my best to hide it from Mark. _

_**Thanks Jackson! You're the best! :D**_

_You know it! ;) _

* * *

"Who's that dear?" Mrs. Sloan asked as I smile down at my phone.

"Oh it's just Jackson. I asked him if I could keep my dress in his closet until the wedding and he said yes." I explained as I put my phone back into my bag.

"Oh Jackson! Mark tells me he's giving you away at the wedding, yes?" she asked

"Umm, yeah. My dad wasn't able to make it and Jackson's been like a brother to me over the past few years and he said he'd be honored to do it." I said with a smile on my face. It was true. Jackson had grown to be like a brother and what better person to walk me down the aisle when my father can't.

"How sweet, how sweet. Speaking of the wedding there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." she said turning to face me.

"What is it?" I said turning my attention towards her.

"Well you see," she started "I don't think you and Mark should get married.

Umm, what?

"I just don't feel like you're right for each other." She continued on "He deserves someone better, more his age."

"I'm sorry Susan if that's how you feel but, Mark and I are happy together and we are going to get married." I told her turning back to the dressing rooms praying Mere and April will hurry up.

"I don't think so." She snapped at me "If you are gonna get married that's fine. I'll just have to make your life a living hell. I know you don't like me being here so I'll just stay after you're honeymoon. And eventually I'll become too old and frail and I'll have to move in with you. How does that sound living with your mother-in-law?" I stare at her in horror. I open my mouth to say something but April and Meredith come out of their dressing rooms.

"We're just going to go pay now." Meredith said as she grabbed her purse and head towards the front counter with April trailing behind her.

"Ok girls we'll be up in a moment." Susan chirped with a smile. She then turned back to me and had on a serious face.

"So what'll it be? Living with your mother-in-law the rest of your life? Or living without Mark?" she hissed at me "Because I've just got my little boy back into my life and I will not have him ripped away by some slutty doctor!" I stare at her tears coming into my eyes. I couldn't do that to Mark.

"What do I have to do?" I asked my voice hollow. Her lips curled into a grin.

"Waiting until your walking down the aisle. Then you run, run and don't look back. Understand?" she hissed into my ear. I nodded my head tears running down my face. "Good. Now let's not keep your friends shall we?" She stands and heads towards the front of the store. I stand as well but I'm not as quick to make my way up. Meredith looks back at me and gives me a questioning look. I tell her I'll be there in a minute. I make my way up to the counter with my head hanging low.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

It's here. Today's the day. I'm running away from my own wedding today. I wake up with fear in my eyes. Am I actually going to do this? If I want to keep Mark happy I have too. He won't be happy if he's living with his mother his whole life. I pull myself out of bed and go downstairs to eat breakfast. Meredith, April, and Christina are all down stairs.

"Oh look its Little Grey, soon to be Little Sloan." Christina teases as I enter the kitchen. I glare at her and take a seat at the counter.

"Why is she here?" I whine as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"She's helping you get ready." Meredith said handing me a plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and strawberries on it. I grumble as I take it and dig in. After breakfast we head to the nail salon to get our nails done. When we get back to the house Mark's car is in the driveway.

"What is he doing here?" I shriek as we pull up.

"Don't worry," Meredith said turning off the car "I'll go inside and make him stay in the living room. You three go upstairs and wait in Lexie's room. April get the dress from Jacksons room and once all three of you plus the dress are in Lexie's room call down the stairs so I can kick Mark out and send him back to my place. Got it?"

We all nod our heads. Meredith goes inside and we receive a text 5 minutes later telling us to move. We carefully manage to get into the house and upstairs without getting seen. April retrieves the dress and gently places it on my bed and calls down to Meredith.

"Mark get out for god's sake!" Meredith yells at my fiancé as she slams the front door and makes her way upstairs.

"Was he really resisting that much?" I asked. Meredith rolls her eyes and starts getting make-up and hair things out.

* * *

Two hours later my hair is in a complicated up do with curls visible throughout my head. My make-up is simple. My eyes have a nude smokey eye look and I have red lips. Mere and April both have their hair in curls and have make-up similar to mine minus the red lipstick. Instead they have pink to match their dresses. When we are finally ready around 4pm we get pictures taken and then are off to the chapel where Meredith was married.

When we roll up I exit the car and head into the chapel and into the brides room. Meredith and April follow and Christina goes to sit in the church. We sit and wait until 4:45pm when Jackson, Derek and Owen show up.

"It's time." Derek said with a beaming smile. Meredith goes to link arms with Derek, April with Owen and me with Jackson.

"Thank you again for doing this." I whisper to Jackson as Meredith hands me my bouquet.

"No problem Lexipedia." He says with a wink. I laugh quietly as the organ starts and the doors open. April and Owen make their way out into the church. Meredith and Derek follow short after. I start breathing a lot faster when I realize I have to go out soon.

"You ready for this?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow. I look at him with a fake smile plastered onto my face and nod my head. The doors open once more and Jackson and I start walking. The church is filled with all my friends and family. As I walk down the aisle I make eye contact with Mark and my smile grows even bigger.

'I can't leave him now, I can't.' I tell myself. When I'm about half way up the aisle I see Susan sitting in the front row on the right. My steps slow and my smile fades. She's smirking at me as though she knows what's going through my head. My steps eventually come to a stop and crowd exchanges strange looks with each other. I make eye contact with Mark again and he's frowning.

I slowly start to back up. Eventually I pick up my dress and scurry towards the back exit. Once I'm through the doors I let out a huge breath. I can feel the tears pouring down my face. The doors open and Meredith is there looking confused and out of breath.

"What the hell Lexie?" she says rushing into the brides room to grab tissues.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this I can't I just can't!" I cry. Meredith hands me the tissues and I wipe away the tears and blow my nose.

"Why? What's wrong!" she said wiping my eyes and fixing my make-up.

"Marks mom. The day we went for our final fitting. She threatened to make my life hell if we went through with this wedding." I said between sobs. Meredith furrowed her brow.

"You're letting that old bat get in the way of you and Mark's happiness?" she hissed at me. I look up at her my eyes watering even more. "Don't cry anymore!" she yelled at me.

"Ok here's what we're going to do." She said grabbing mascara and eyeliner "I'm going to fix your make-up. And then I'm going out there and sending Jackson back here and you are walking down that aisle and you are going to get married and live happily ever after and make McSteamy's babies damn it!" she said fixing my make-up. When she finished she put everything away and hugged me.

"You can do this Lexie. I know you can." She said with a smile. I smiled back and hugged her again. The church doors opened up and Mark walked out with a confused and hurt look on his face.

"I'll let you guys talk." Mere said going back into the church.

"It's ok, I'm ok." I said smoothing out my dress "I just had a little freak out. But I'm ready. Let's get married." I said smiling and holding his large hands in mine.

"Are you sure you want this?" He ask with a pained look in his blue eyes. I nod my head frantically.

"I'm fine really. I just got worked up. I'm ready let's do this. Go back out there and send Jackson out and we'll start this over." I said moving to get my flowers. He didn't move though.

"Come on Mark we can start over." I said pushing him towards the doors "Let's forget this happened. Okay?" His icy blue orbs stared straight into my chocolate brown ones.

"You may be ready, but I don't think I am. You second guessing this makes me second guess it Lex. Maybe we should call this off." He said walking towards the door's to leave the church entirely.

"Mark wait! We can fix this. I swear I want this!" I call to him. He stops and turns back towards me.

"I don't." he said in a thick voice "I'm sorry Lexie." He then walked out the doors and didn't look back. I stare at the door my throat and eyes tingling like I was going to cry. But I didn't, I couldn't.

"Hey Lexie you guy's almost ready?" Jackson asked as he peeked his head through the doors.

"He's gone." I croak out "The wedding is off. Tell everyone they can go home." He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and went to inform the crowd. I went into the bride's room and sat on the floor next to the door. I curled my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Someone knocked on the door and I let out a week 'Come in'. Meredith walked in with April and Christina following in behind her.

"Why did Jackson say that the wedding is off? Where's Mark?" Meredith asked crouching down in front of me.

"Mark's gone, he left and he's not coming back. She won. The crazy bitch won." I said hoarsely from my position on the ground.

And finally I had cracked and the tears started to flow.

**I would really appreciate it if you guys don't start an angry mob and hunt me down. I start school next Monday and I kinda wanna live to see my Sophomores year... Just saying. Review! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	8. New Roommates

_**I Was Made For You **_

**Hello! So last we saw poor Little Grey was left heartbroken at her wedding. Let's check and see how she's doing. From a writers stand by, she's not doing so hot... Enjoy her pain... I mean my chapter? **

**Chapter 8: New Roommates**

**Lexie's POV: **

It's been two years since the disaster wedding. Two years since Mark left Seattle to go to LA. Two years since I had my heart ripped from my chest. It's been two years since those terrible things, but life still goes on. I've gotten over Mark, I've been seeing other people. Well really I've just been sleeping with people but hey whatever gets me through the day right?

"Dr. Grey, Sophie Heckman is here for her follow up." A nurse said from the doorway. I sigh and tell her to send them in. She hands me the patients file and sends them patient in. It's a young girl no older than 13 with long, straight brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She enters with her mother who is a short, plump woman with short graying hair.

"Hello," I said brightly "I'm Dr. Grey. I was the one who performed your appy last week." I stuck my hand out and the mother shook it with a smile. The young girl smiled and said hello.

"All righty then… Sophie is it?" I ask the girl. She nods her head. "Such a pretty name." I comment.

"Thank you." she says blushing. We continue you our check-up and I end up taking them to an exam room so I can snip the remaining sutures from her scar.

"Now can we have doctor's notes for school, and gym, and dance?" Mrs. Heckman asks as we exit the room and head back towards my office. I nod and talk to a nurse who prints out notes. I instruct the Heckmans to sit in the waiting room and I'll have someone deliver the notes once I sign them. I sit at my desk and begin to sign the notes for little Sophie Heckman.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I look up and see a pretty red head wearing a lab coat and scrubs standing in my doorway. I've never seen her here before so she must be new.

"Hi can I help you?" I ask standing up taking the notes with me.

"Yes are you Dr. Grey?" the red head asks frantically. I nod my head yes.

"Great do you have time for a quick consult? Doctors Bailey and Webber are both in surgery so the nurses sent me to get you." she asked.

"Yes of course Dr….?" I trail off.

"Montgomery. Addison Montgomery." She said extending her hand.

"Lexie. Lexie Grey." I said meeting her hand and shaking it with a smile. I give the notes to a nurse to deliver to the Heckmans and make my way to a patient's room with Dr. Montgomery. I perform the consult and the patient – an expecting mother - ends up needing a colonoscopy as soon as the C-section is performed by Dr. Montgomery.

"Thank you so much Dr. Grey." She said as we exited the patient's room.

"It was my pleasure Dr. Montgomery. If you don't mind my asking when you started working at Seattle Grace, I've never seen you around before." I ask as we walk towards the nurses station.

"Oh just this morning. My fiancé and I had this planned for a while. He's an old friend of the chiefs. He starts working here tomorrow morning. He's a plastic surgeon and ENT specialist. And as you just saw I work in OB/GYN." She explained. I nod my head. Finally filling Marks old position I assume. Just then my phone goes off with my text message tone.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I take it out and see a new text from 'Pretty Boy'.

**(A/N:** Jackson** –** _Italics_; Lexie** –** _**Bolded Italics**_**)**

_Hey is it ok if an old friend and his fiancé stay with us until their apartment is finished getting clean and furnished? It's only for a week. _

_**Yeah, as long as I don't get kicked out of my room. **_

_Thanks a bunch Lexipedia_

_**No problem! You coming to Joes tonight?**_

_Yeah, I might bring my friends with me. _

_**Cool can't wait!**_

Then my pager decides to go off as well. I take it out and see Meredith is paging me to the ER.

"Well I gotta go, it was nice meeting you Dr. Montgomery. I hope I get to meet your fiancé tomorrow." I say starting to jog to the elevators.

"Bye Dr. Grey."

* * *

After a long day at the hospital my friends and I decide to go down to Joe's to unwind a little. We are all laughing and having a good time.

"I'm going to go get a refill." I said pushing my chair back "Anyone else want one?" A chorus of no's rang through the table and I set out towards the bar to get another Long Island Tea. When Joe gave me my drink I set out back to my table but stopped short when I saw a very familiar person standing at the table talking to my friends. The man who broke my heart.

Mark Sloan.

I freeze. I don't know what to do. I can't leave my purse and jacket are at the table. I quick gulp down my entire drink and head towards the table trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"I gotta go guys see ya tomorrow." I said quickly grabbing my stuff and all but sprinting towards the door. I'm almost positive Mark saw me and made a face but I sure as hell didn't stick around. On my way out the door I ran into Alex.

"Sorry Lexie." He grumbled as he regained his composure.

"Uh, it's fine. Hey do you wanna come over. Like right now?" I ask frantically. I needed something or someone to get my mind off of Mark. He smirked and nodded. I told him to meet me at my place in 10 minutes and made my way home.

* * *

"Not that I mind, but is there any particular reason you felt the need to sleep with me right now?" Alex asked as we lay breathless and panting on my bed after our …..Encounter. I groan and close my eyes.

"Would you be mad if I said I was just using you to get over someone?" I asked. He shook his head and I breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Who was it?" He asked "Who are you trying to get over? You haven't really dated anyone since…." He trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Mark," I whispered "He's back. He's in town and he was at Joes. That's why I left so suddenly. I didn't want to face him." Mark and I haven't talked since he left the wedding. After he had left he had come back here and packed up his things. He turned in a letter of resignation and made his way to LA to escape me. He had done it. He had gotten away. He had made his sweet escape.

But now he was back. Back in town, back in my life. He was back. I had gone two whole years without thinking about him. And now he's ruined my streak by moving back here.

"I'm home!" I heard Jackson yell from down stairs "Can you come down here?" I roll my eyes and get off the bed wrapping an unused blanket around me.

"I'm kinda busy Jackson!" I yell out the door.

"Please! I want you to meet my friends." He yelled back. I groaned and grabbed my silk purple robe that was laying on the floor by my bed. I pulled on my bra and panties and the robe over top. I opened the door to go downstairs but then turn back toward Alex.

"Are you gonna stay the night or are you leaving now?" I asked Alex. He looked at his watch.

"It's still early so I'm gonna head back to the 'Frat House'." He said referring to the house he bought from Mere when she and Derek moved into their 'Dream House'. He starts changing as I exit the room and make my way down the stairs. Once I made it into the kitchen I went to the living room where Jackson and our guest are. I enter the room and start to introduce myself.

"Hi! I'm Lexie-"

I stop cold. The people moving in with us, the people who are going to be living in the room right next to me, are Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan.

**...Review?**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	9. No Biggie

_**I Was Made For You**_

**I would just like to say I love all of you guys soooooooo much! You are the best readers in the world! When I read your reviews they make me want to cry because you guys are soooooooo passionate about it! And I love that fire that burns within you guys! Keep it up! I currently have another story going right now on Percy Jackson and you guys are kicking their asses at being good readers! So keep up that fire and passion and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: No Biggie**

**Lexie's POV: **

Mark Sloan was standing in my living room. And so was Addison Montgomery. These were the people moving in with us. These are the people who are going to be living in the room right next to mine. My ex-fiancé and his new fiancé. No biggie right?

Wrong! This was a major biggie!

"Lexie Grey?" Addison said "What a coincidence!" I laugh nervously and stare at Mark who is staring intently back. I plaster a fake smile on my face and look at Jackson.

"It's good to see you again Addison, hey Jackson can I talk to you for like a minute outside?" I said in a high voice. He gives me a questioning look and I glare back at him. He nods frantically and excuses us. I keep the smile plastered on my face until we are out in the hall.

"You're letting _him_ stay here?" I growl at him viciously.

"He's been my friend for years! What was I going to do leave him on the streets?" Jackson hissed back.

"You could have sent him to Derek's house! Or Owens anywhere but here!" I snap back. Mark then walks out into the hall and I glare at him.

"So I feel I need to take part in this conversation." He said awkwardly.

"Like hell you do." I snap. He glares at me.

"There's something you gotta say to me Grey? Because I'm all ears." He says in a low voice.

"Oh I've got plenty to say! You are an ass, and a man-whore. In fact the biggest man-whore who's ever walked the planet!" I hiss getting closer and closer to him with each insult. Alex being then great person he is (note sarcasm) decide right then would be the best time to walk into the entrance hall.

"Had a great time as usual Lexie." He said with a slap to my back. He then notices Mark's presence. "Sloan! Good to have you back!" He says with fake enthusiasm and then walked out the door.

"That doesn't count." I said brushing it off "That was like once or twice!"

"Yeah once or twice a week for the past two years." Jackson mumbled. I glare at him and he looks back innocently.

"Jackson why don't you go show Addison to her and Mark's room." I said in a fake nice voice. He nods and mumbles something like 'that's a good idea' and grabs Addison taking her upstairs. I wave and smile as they enter into the kitchen and then turn back to Mark and glare at him.

"So," he said in an icy cold voice "Who else did you sleep with besides Karev? Jackson? The entire hospital?

"Hey, that's not fair you don't get to do that!" I said defensively

"Do what?" He spat

"Call me a whore! You don't get to do that! I'm nothing like a whore! You, you are the whore Mark Sloan. Not me." I said lowly.

"Really because you are acting exactly like I would when things went wrong. I would sleep with the first person I could find who wasn't horrible to look at and then sleep with them. But the difference between you and me is that I don't sleep around anymore. I've settled." He hissed accusingly. We were both quite for a moment, and then I spoke up again.

"You don't get to call me a whore." I said trying to hold back tears "When I met you I thought I had found the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. So all the boy's, and all the bars, and all the obvious daddy issues. Who cared? Because I was done. You left me, you chose Addison. I'm all glue back together now. But I make no apologize for how I chose to repair what you broke. You don't get to call me a whore."

Mark was silent for a while. Finally I gave up and stormed up the stairs. I ran into Jackson on my way to my room and he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, hey you ok?" He asked softly. I shook my head no as tears rolled silently down my face. He puts his arm on my back and pulls me into a hug which I accept gratefully. "If you really don't want him here I can call Derek or someone and ask if they can stay there for a couple of days."

I shake my head again, "It's fine. I can handle it, I swear." He looks at me cautiously before kissing my cheek and heading down the stairs.

* * *

The next day I get ready for work as fast as I can pulling on a gray pencil skirt, white button down, and grey heels. I curl my hair and apply minimal make-up before grabbing my purse and blue pea coat and heading down the stairs and out the door. I hear Jackson calling be back for breakfast but I just yell that I'll eat at the hospital.

Once I'm at work I grab a coffee and head to my office. I don't have any surgeries that day so I'm stuck doing paperwork, follow-ups, and consults. Around 11 o'clock April comes in with a nervous face.

"What's up Apes?" I ask as I finish signing some papers.

"Umm, well…" she stammers nervously.

"Spit it out April, I don't have all day." I tease.

"Mark's back." She blurts out. I look back up from my paperwork and laugh nervously. She stares at me like I'm crazy so I explain to her I already know.

"As a matter of fact he and his shiny new fiancé are living with me and Jackson until their place gets finished." I spout out in a fake happy voice.

"Oh," she coughed awkwardly "That's umm, that's… wow. Jackson actually let him stay after what happened?" I nod my head and sigh. We both get back to work and eventually it's time for my lunch break. I intend to just grab a granola bar and water and take it back to my office but Addison spots me and waves me over. I reluctantly go. She's sitting with Callie and Arizona.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery, Callie, Arizona." I said as I reached their table. They say their hellos and Addison tells me to sit down.

"I really can't Dr. Montgomery, I have to-"

"Oh please call me Addison, we live together now. And please do sit down." She said gesturing to the empty chair next to her. I look around and sit down next to her.

"So Lexie, I can call you Lexie right?" she asked. I nod with a confused look on my face.

"Well Lexie, you and Mark have a bit of history. Yes?" she asked. I choked on my granola bar at hearing this.

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

"Well I heard you and Jackson fighting last night over us staying and I heard Marks name come up a couple of times. I was just wondering." She said ever so calmly. I look at her with wide eyes and then I look to Callie and Arizona for help.

"Well we should probably get going. Bye Addison, Bye Lexie." Arizona squeaked as she stood up taking Callie with her. I glare at them as the leave and then look back to Addison.

"We do actually, Mark and I. We have a past. But you should probably ask him about it. I wouldn't want to trash your fiancé right in front of you." I said with a nervous laugh and a sip of water.

"Oh its fine just tell me!" she pries.

"Fine." I say reluctantly "We meet at a bar one night and we kinda just hit it off from there. And then when we realized we worked in the same hospital we got even closer. Then he proposed on our 2 year anniversary and we were set to marry 1 year after. But he um... he left me at the alter so to say."

"Why what happened?" she asked in a tight voice.

"Well, when I had started to walk down the aisle I kinda had a freak out and ran out of the church. But then my sister talked to me and set me straight. But then Mark came out and we talked and he said he didn't think he was ready and that he didn't want this anymore and he… he left. Just like that. And I haven't spoken to him since then." I told her trying to refrain from crying.

"Oh you poor thing!" she cried. I smiled at her and she smiled back. But then she got a different smile on her face. It turned into this rubbery smile that made her look as though she were going to split in half.

"Just because I feel bad for you doesn't mean I'm going to let you have him back." She said still smiling "So stay away from Mark and we won't have a problem. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I said with a look of horror on my face.

"Good," she said "You can leave now."

"Ok…." I said slowly standing up and heading out of the cafeteria. Hmm McSteamy's McRebound is McBitchy.

"Hey Lexie." Meredith said as I passed her on my way to my office "What's wrong?" She must have noticed the dazed and confused look on my face.

"Oh, it's umm… well Addison, you know Marks rebou- I mean fiancé? Well she just told me to back off of Mark. Which is funny considering I wasn't trying get 'on him' in the first place." I told her with a slight laugh.

"She's just marking her territory. No biggie right?" she said walking off.

"Right" I said to myself "No biggie,"

No biggie indeed.

**Well isn't Addison one ray of sunshine? NOT! In the wise words of Lexie Grey "McSteamy's McRebound is McBitchy." Hope you guys enjoyed and I will be back tomorrow with another chapter. Tomorrows chapter is kinda fluffy so just go with it because after that it get's a little heated up. Review! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	10. Why Can't We Be Friends?

_**I Was Made For You **_

**Hello! Still loving the passion you guy's are giving me with the reviews. Now like I said this chapter is a bit fluffy. Tomorrow the heat is getting turned up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 10: Why Can't We Be Friends?**

**Lexie's POV: **

It's finally the end of the week and Mark and Addison are finally leaving tomorrow afternoon! So tonight we all got off work early to have a going away dinner for them. Originally I wasn't going to attend but Jackson is making me.

Ass.

Jackson said that I had to help Mark make dinner since he was a terrible cook and Addison wasn't getting there until late because she had a last minute surgery. I stood in front of my bedroom mirror as I pulled on a white cardigan to complete my outfit. I had on a flowy white tank top, skinny blue jeans, and brown high heeled boots along with the white cardigan. I pulled my curly hair into a low ponytail and headed to the kitchen.

Mark and Jackson where already there preparing the food when I arrived down the stairs. I smile briefly before rolling up my sleeves and washing my hands to start preparing food. The kitchen is mostly silent in a comfortable way. But when the doorbell rings and Jackson runs to get it the comfortable silence gets real awkward real fast.

"I don't want to fight." Mark mumbled breaking the silence. I looked up from the celery I was chopping and stared at him.

"What?" I asked just staring at him.

He rolled his eyes, "You heard me. I… I don't want to fight with you. I want to forget about what happened in the past and just… be friends."

"Are you sure your fiancé will be ok with that?" I ask bitterly finishing chopping the celery and started chopping carrots. He gave me a questioning look and I explained to him what Addison had said to me a few days ago.

"Addie will just have to deal with it. Cause I don't want things to be awkward between us. Odds are I'll be here a lot since Jackson is one of my best friends. And I want us to be friends again. Okay?" He asked. I didn't answer but after a while he put a hand on my arm causing me to look at him.

"Please?" He said softly. I stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes. They still have the same intensity they had when I met him 5 years ago. I close my eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Fine, we can be friends." I said going back to the carrots. He smiles and continues to help prepare food. Soon enough Jackson comes back into the kitchen with April right behind him.

"Hey April, what are you doing here?" I asked wiping off my hands and moving to hug her.

"Jackson invited me!" she replied in her usually happy tone. Then she caught a glimpse of Mark and the smile on her face dissolved for a moment but then returned as she greeted him not as warmly as she had greeted me.

"Nice to see you Mark." She said extending her hand.

"Uhhh, you too Kepner." He said meeting her hand and shaking it. Addison showed up an hour or so later and we ate the dinner Mark and I had prepared and we toasted to Mark and Addison's new home and life together.

After dinner April and I cleared the table and washed the dishes while Jackson, Mark, and Addison retired to the living room for the evening.

"So you and Jackson?" I said nudging her side. She blushed and looked down.

"Well we've been working on this one case together for the past couple of days and we just kinda got closer. And he mentioned dinner tonight and I agreed to come over." She replied in a calmly manner. But being her best friend I could tell she was freaking on the inside.

"Do you think it's going anywhere?" I questioned her. She shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject over to me and Mark asking what we were talking about before her and Jackson had walked into the kitchen earlier.

"It seemed pretty serious." She observed putting the silverware away.

"It was nothing," I said brushing it off. She turned and gave me a knowing look. "Ok, ok. He asked me to be friends with him."

"He what?" she hissed at me. I glare and she backs off.

"He said he didn't want to fight with me anymore and he just wanted to be friends." I told her as I finished drying the remaining dishes.

"Well what did you say?" she asked excitedly

"I said I'd be happy to be his friend." I told her honestly. She gives me a skeptical look but drops the subject as we finish with the dishes. We refresh our wine glasses and join the others in the living room. Addison and Mark are on the loveseat with her practically in his lap. April joins Jackson on the couch leaving me to sit in the arm chair all alone. Eventually I feel like a 5th wheel so I excuse myself for the night and head to bed. I pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and hop into bed reading a book.

A little while later I hear the front door open and close signaling Aprils departure. Then hear Addison coming up the stairs heading into the room next to mine. I head downstairs to get a quick glass of water before heading to bed for the night. In the kitchen I hear Mark and Jackson having a similar conversation to the one April and I were having earlier.

"What where you and Lexie talking about before April came? Looked kind of serious." I heard Jackson say.

"I told her I didn't want to fight with her anymore and that I wanted to be friends." Mark replied.

"Are you sure that's all you want to be?" Jackson asked him.

"Jackson," Mark sighed "I'm getting married in two weeks. To Addie, not Lexie. Of course I only want to be friends with her." I can't help noticing his hesitation to answer. I get a bubbly feeling in my chest that I try to ignore.

"You and Lexie have a past. You dated, got engaged. You guys almost got married. Sorry if I'm just double checking you won't do it a second time." Jackson snaps at him coldly. Once again Mark is hesitant to answer.

"I love Lexie. I always have and probably always will. But I'm _in_ love with Addison." Mark tells Jackson. Hearing him say those words shocks me causing me to step back to head back up the stairs but being the graceful person I am I tripped and went sliding down the stairs.

"Damn it!" I hiss holding my head which hit the stairs and floor on my way down. Jackson quick grabs an icepack and holds it to my head and helps me up and into a chair

"Jeez Lexie!" Jackson hissed "Be a bit more careful." I blush and look at the ground. Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs and Addison peeks into the kitchen.

"What was that noise!" she asks in surprise.

"I feel down the stairs and hit my head." I told her in an annoyed tone. She makes a face and heads back up the stairs yelling for Mark to join her. He bids us good night and joins the red head up stairs.

"You sure you're ok Lexie?" Jackson asked as we both made our way upstairs as well. I nod my head but realize that was a bad decision because I felt myself falling backwards again. Luckily Jackson caught me and helped me upstairs into my room.

"Maybe you should stay home and rest tomorrow." Jackson suggested as I carefully lower myself into bed.

"And be around the happy couple moving their stuff?" I snorted "Hell no." Jackson rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room calling out a 'good night'.

I turn of the light on my bedside table and drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Hmmmm... So is Mark really in love with Addison? Or is he still in love with Lexie? Well however he better get his feelings in check because he has a wedding to attend in two weeks!**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	11. Sleepless in Seattle

_**I Was Made For You **_

**I am not responsible for the actions of these character in the this chapter... Wait? **

**Chapter 11: Sleepless in Seattle **

**Mark's POV: **

It's about a week before I marry Addison and she and my mother are doing last minute planning. I'm sitting on the couch drinking a beer trying to resist the urge to smash my head against a wall like any normal guy would be doing.

"Mark what do you think the light pink or the lavender?" Addison asked placing a hand on my arm. I let out a sigh and stand up and head for the kitchen.

"Don't mind him Addie. All men are like this. I know my husband certainly was." My mother laughed. I roll my eyes as they both giggle like school girls. I hear my phone go off and I pick it up and see a text from Derek.

**(A/N:** Derek** –** _Italics_; Mark **–** _**Bolded Italics**_**)**

_What time is the party Saturday night?_

_**Be at my place by 7pm.**_

After I send the text I see the time on my phone say's it's a little after 7pm. Jackson is probably off of work now. I stuff my phone into my jean pocket then grab my jacket and head for the door. If I leave now I could probably walk there in like 15 minutes.

"Mark where are you going?" Addison asked from the couch.

"Just going over to Jackson's. I'll be home around 10pm." I call as I exit our apartment.

**Lexie's POV: **

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

I head down the stairs after I finish pulling on my old Harvard sweatshirt and grey athletic shorts. When I pull it open I see Mark standing there soaking wet.

"Mark? What are you doing here? And why are you wet?" I shriek as I grab his arm and pull him in.

"I came over to see Jackson. The wedding stuff was getting to me and I need a drinking buddy right now." He said peeling off his wet jacket. Even his t-shirt is soaked.

"Well that still doesn't answer why you're soaked." I said laughing.

"I walked here and 5 minutes in it started to poor down rain." He growled at me. I try to calm my laughter but it doesn't work. He just glares at me. Eventually I sober up enough to tell him that Jackson isn't here.

"Ok I'll just wait for him then." Mark said moving to sit down on the couch. I grab his arm before he can though.

"No I mean he's on a date with April right now and ever since he corrupted the Virgin Mary they normally go back to her apartment because she doesn't have a roommate. And no sitting on my couch when you're soaking wet." I tell him. He lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Ok then would you mind giving me a ride back to my apartment then. No use staying here if Jackson never shows." He said pulling his jacket back on.

"You can stay if you want. I'll drink with you, lord knows I need it." I said mumbling the last part.

"Why would you need a reason to drink?" He asked

"My father he... He died this morning." I said looking at the ground "He was drunk like always and he was driving and he crashed into a tree. The car exploded but he was probably dead on impact." Mark was silent and so was I but finally he broke it.

"That must suck. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"These past few years he's been the world's suckiest father. But when I was growing up he was the best. He came to all my recitals, school stuff, everything he was always there. And losing him makes me thing of all the good instead of the bad." I wasn't crying because he didn't deserve my tears. But something inside of me was hallow.

"I'll stay if you want me to." He said. I nodded and lead him into the kitchen. He hung his coat on the banister and sat down on one of the counter chairs. I pulled out two glasses, a bottle of liquorish flavored Vodka and a bottle of red Hawaiian Punch.

"Hawaiian Punch?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Its good trust me." I said pouring our drinks. I handed him his and picked up mine. We clinked glasses and we both drain our glasses. He smacks his lips and smiles. I laugh and start to pour more for both of us. When I hand him his drink I notice he's shivering.

"Are you cold?" I ask him as I sip from my drink.

"A little." He answered back casually. I want to offer him Jackson's clothes but Mark is taller and has broader shoulders. In general he's just bigger than Jackson. Then it hit's me. I tell him I'll be right back then I run up the stair's into my room. I grab what I'm looking for in the back of my closet and bound back down the stairs.

"Take of your clothes." I say as I step into the room. His eyes widen and he tilt's his head from the chair he's sitting on. I roll my eyes and toss a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt at him. He catches them and looks at them. The sweatpants are plain black and the t-shirt is from Columbia University. He looks at me again and I smile.

"I found them under my bed a couple of weeks after the wedding. I didn't have the heart to throw them away so I just threw them in the back of my closet. Which is like the same thing." I told him sheepishly. He smiled at me and went to the bathroom to change.

After he came out we both had one more glass of vodka with Hawaiian Punch and then we moved on to the scotch bottle I had hidden in the cookie jar.

"How did Avery not find this?" Mark slurred as he finished another glass.

"I told him that this was a gift from my mother and that it could never get dirty." I laughed as I poured more for both of us. We continued to drink until we finished the bottle. I looked at the time and it was going for 11:30pm. When I told Mark he cursed and picked up his phone and saw about a dozen missed calls from Addison and his mom.

"Just text them and say you're staying here for the night." I told him. As I placed our glasses in the sink and threw away the empty scotch bottle. He nodded his head and then laid his head on the counter.

"You can stay in your old room." I told him "I'll just have to get you a blanket and some pillows." He nodded his head and made his way up the stairs. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and then made my way up stairs. I then grabbed a blanket and some pillows and made my way into Mark's old room. He was already laying down with his eyes closed. I kick his foot and he gets up to help make the bed. After his bed is made I say good night and head to my room.

About five minutes later he comes in and asks for Advil or Aspirin. I grab some and then run to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. I toss him one and keep the other for myself.

"Thanks' for letting me stay here." He said as he took a seat on my bed

"No problem. Technically this house was yours before it was mine so it's the least I could do." I tell him softly sitting down next to him. He nods and we are both silent for a moment.

"So are you excited for the wedding next week?" I ask him breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's finally happening." He said with a slight laugh.

"I'm really happy for you Mark." I whisper as I turn to look at him. He looks at me and smiles back.

"Are you happy?" I ask quietly. The room suddenly turns quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. I look at his face and it's unreadable. "You are happy right? You want to marry her? I mean of course you want to marry her, I mean you proposed so obviously-"

"No I didn't propose to her." He said sharply. My eyes widen and I go silent. "I didn't propose to her, she proposed to me." I continue to stare at him in shock. He lets out a breath and starts to explain.

"She didn't really propose she just put the idea out there. Our hospital had this policy that any relationship you had with another member of the staff was off limits unless you were married. I was all ready to end it but she came over to my place one night and said that we could get married. I thought she was crazy but I guess I eventually just agreed. And then we moved so technically we don't have to get married anymore but I can't be the guy to end the relationship. I can't be him, not again." He said his voice thick.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. He didn't even want to get married? He's doing this just because Addison wanted to. Does he even love her?

"Do you love her?" I ask him. He looks at me again so I ask firmer. "Do you love her?" He's once again silent. He lets out a large breath before answering.

"Not the way I love you." He said hoarsely looking into my eyes. I stare back into his. We stay like this for a while.

And then suddenly our lips are crashed together.

I don't know who started the kiss but I do know neither one of us wanted it to end. His hands were tangled into my curls while min where running up and down his chest. They reached down to the hem of his t-shirt. I started to yank it up and he did the same with my sweatshirt. Soon enough all of our clothes where on the floor and we were between the sheets once more.

**Like I said not responsible... Also I would really appreciate it if I didn't have an angry mob on my tail so yeah. **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	12. The Walls Keep Tumbling Down

_**I Was Made For You **_

**So they slept together and now they have to pay the price. Will anyone find out... probably. Enjoy my lovely's! I hate to say it but this story is quickly coming to a close. I'm thinking only two or three more chapters. Well enjoy this chapter while you can! **

**Chapter 12: The Walls Keep Tumbling Down **

**Lexie's POV: **

"Mark? Where the hell are you?"

My eyes flutter open as I hear Jackson yelling for Mark. I try to sit up but there is an arm wrapped around my waist preventing me from doing so. I looked behind me and shrieked at what I saw. Mark was laying behind me naked. I looked down and realized I was naked as well. Well shit. My shrieking caused him to wake up and shriek as well which caused Jackson to enter my room.

"Lexie are you- Oh my god!" Jackson yelled. We both looked at him and tried to cover our naked bodies.

"Jackson is everything ok up there?" A very familiar female voice shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah Addison I'll be right down." He yelled over his shoulder. He took a step into the room and closed the door.

"Addison is here?" I hissed. Jackson ignored me as he opened my closet and grabbed my robe and threw it at me. Then he grabbed Mark's boxers and sweatpants and threw them at him.

"Put that on." He ordered as he turned to look the other way. I grabbed my bra and panties from off the floor and pulled on the robe as Mark did the same with his sweatpants. When we were done Jackson turned back around seething.

"Now who would like to tell me what the hell happened last night?" He hissed. Mark and I kept our heads down as we sat at the edge of my bed. Jackson let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok this is what's gonna happen." He started "Mark you are going back to your room and getting a shower. While Lexie and I go down stairs to stall Addison for a while. Got it?" We both nodded our heads and made our way to move. Mark headed down the hall to get a shower and I tried to find my shorts and sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked

"Looking for my pajamas." I told him bitterly.

"No uh-uh. If you're gonna have a one night stand with someone you're doing the walk of shame lets go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"I hate you." I said as I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Right now I don't care." He said back. I roll my eyes and yank at my robe.

"Morning Lexie." Addison said brightly from her place at the counter.

"Morning Addison." I answer back not as brightly. I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit across from her.

"So I can tell that you joined Mark and Jackson for drinks last night?" she said as she looked me up and down. I nod my head and accept the Advil Jackson hands me.

"I can say that Jackson sure looks better than you do. No offense." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"None taken." I say giving her a fake smile.

"I hope Mark doesn't look as bad as you we're having dinner with my parents later." She explained "I would hate to have them get the wrong impression of him."

"Haven't they met him before?" I asked suddenly interested

"Well no. We haven't really been dating that long." She said as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

"How long where you dating?" I ask sharply.

"About 5 months." She said with a smile.

"5 months?!" I exclaim.

"Addie!" Mark boomed as he walked into the kitchen wearing his clothes that I put in the dryer last night. And that's when all the alcohol finally got to me.

"Oh god!" I moan jumping up and running to the bathroom.

* * *

After I finished getting all the alcohol out of my system and got a shower I started to get ready for work. I pulled on black dress pants and a black and white polka dot blouse with black heels. I pulled on my coat and drove to work feeling drained from all the vomiting that morning and sex last night. I shivered just at the thought of having sex with Mark once again.

"Hey Lexie!" April chirped as I entered the elevator that morning. I wince at her happiness and mumble a hello.

"Jeez what happened to you last night? You look like you drank an entire bottle of vodka." She said as we both exited the elevator.

"Half." I whined "I drank half of a bottle of vodka. Mark drank the other half. Plus scotch. We both drank half of that two. But if Addison asks Jackson, Mark, and I each drank 1/3 of the vodka and scotch." April looked at like me as though I were crazy and at this point I was ready to admit myself to the psych ward.

"I gotta go. Feel better." She said worriedly as she made her way to the ER and I went to my office. I sat down and pulled on my lab coat and went straight to work.

**Mark' POV: **

As I scrubbed out of surgery Jackson cornered me in the scrub room.

"So do you wanna tell me what I walked in on this morning?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and made a move to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Mark," He snapped.

"What Jackson! What?" I yelled

"What the hell where you thinking sleeping with her?!" He yelled back "You are getting married in a week to Addison and you go and sleep with Lexie?! Addison doesn't deserve that and neither does Lexie!"

"Do you think I wanted to sleep with her? Do you think I wanted to betray my fiancé? Because I didn't ok! I didn't want to but I did and now I regret it!" I yelled "Ok I didn't want this. I didn't ask to love Lexie more than I love Addison I just do and I can't change that!" I angrily finished scrubbing and then stormed out of the room heading towards the elevator. I step inside and angrily jab the button.

"Hold the elevator!" a very familiar voice yelled. I tried to close the door faster but she slipped in before it could close.

"Thanks," Lexie snarked sarcastically. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the posters on the door.

"We're gonna have to talk about it sometime you know that right?" she asked.

"No we don't." I said back. She sighed and turned around.

"Yes Mark we do." She insisted "We slept together and now we have to talk about what we are going to do about it."

"Nothing absolutely nothing." I respond sharply "We'll never speak of it again. Understand?" She reluctantly shakes her head.

"Good" I say as I get off the elevator and make my way to Derek's office. I knock and go in once Derek say's I can.

"Mark just the man I was looking for. I was wondering if you wanted strippers for tomorrow. Personally I think they're trashy but-"

"I slept with Lexie." I blurt out as soon as I close the door. Derek is silent for a moment

"So that's a no for the strippers then?" He asked

"Derek." I said sternly

"Relax and I'm kidding. Besides I know you've slept with Lexie. You guy's where always pretty loud when you had sleepovers at Mere's house." He said as he went back to his paper work.

"No I mean I slept with her last night." I said sitting down on the couch in his office.

"Oh," Derek said simply.

"Go ahead, yell at me tell me I'm an ass." I said closing my eyes.

"Do you still love her?" He asked. I simply nod my head.

"Do what you gotta do man." He said walking out of the office. I thought for a moment before getting off the couch and exiting the office to find Addison. I eventually found her exiting the OR. Her face lite up as she saw me. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Mark hey." She said reaching up to kiss me but I pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked he smile fading. I grab her arm and lead her into an on call room. "What is this about Mark?" she asked again.

"I slept with Lexie."

**Lexie's POV: **

"I slept with Mark." I said as I entered Derek's office later that afternoon. He was silent for a moment and he was staring at the couch that was across from his desk. I look at it too and there sit's Owen trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god! Sorry I was just sorry!" I stutter out embarrassed "I'll go now."

"Stay Little Grey I was just leaving." Owen said getting up "Uh good luck with your…issue." He said awkwardly before leaving. I slam the door shut and take Owen's place.

"Why is everyone coming to me with their relationship issues? First Mark, now you." he grumbled taking a sip of coffee.

"Mark was here?" I ask my eyes widening. He nods his head and smiles.

"He actually came to me with this exact problem." Derek said getting up and moving around his desk to lean against it.

"What do I do Derek? I mean I slept with him and he's getting married in a week! Do I still go to the wedding or what?" I ask tears coming to my eyes.

"Like I said to Mark, do what you have to do. Only go to the wedding if you have a plan." He said with a wink. I stare at him in shock.

"Wait are you telling me to-"

"Do what you gotta do." He said once more leaving the office. I stare at the door dumbfound. Did he actually tell me to do what I think he wants me to do? Oh lordy. Eventually I exit the office and head back down to mine. On my way there I pass Meredith.

"Hey Lex how are you?" She asked handing me a coffee.

"I'm fine." I said suspiciously "How are you?"

"Great!" she replied happily which is weird because she's never this happy.

"How are Baily and Zola? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen them." I asked sipping my coffee.

"Oh they're great too." She said. We were silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Ok so Derek told me what happened. Between you and Mark. Are you ok?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm fine really." She looked at me suspiciously "Seriously! I talked to Derek earlier about it though and I'm pretty sure he told me to-"

"Grey!" a voice shouted from behind us. We both turned around and we saw Addison storming towards us with Mark on her tail. Oh no.

"Yes?" I squeaked as she stopped in front of me.

"I would just like to inform you that you are no longer invited to our wedding. If you even think of showing up I'll make you're like miserable. Do you understand?" she yelled. The entire hallway was silent now besides her heavy breathing. I slowly nod my head and turn the other way to continue to my office.

"And don't even think of talking to Mark unless it's work related." She yelled down the hall.

"You got it bitch!" I said turning around and flipping her off. As soon as we made it to my office I plopped down and let out a big sigh.

"What are you gonna do now?" Meredith asked from the doorway. I looked at her and smiled.

"Well right now I'm going to finish working and then I'm going out to buy a new dress." I tell her grabbing a pen and getting to work.

"Why do you need a new dress?" she asked.

"Because, I have a wedding to attend next week."

**So will Lexie actually go to the wedding? And what exactly was Derek telling Lexie to do? If you having any ideas leave them in your review. I would love to see what you guy's have in mind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	13. Speak Now

_**I Was Made For You **_

**Hello! So here is Mark and Addison's Wedding! Think of it as a part one because tomorrow their will be more. I won't post until later because tomorrow is the first day of school! Gahhhh! I can't believe summer is over already! I'm actually kinda happy cause this wasn't exactly the best summer ever. But hey at least it was summer. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Speak Now**

**Lexie's POV: **

Picture a small chapel in the suburbs of the Seattle. Small and quaint but just big enough to hold all the friends and family of Addison Forbes Montgomery and Mark Everett Sloan for it was their wedding day and everyone they loved was there to celebrate it. Including me. Although I wasn't there to watch them profess their love for one another. No, I was there to profess my love… for the groom.

I had on a light blue dress with brown sandal heels on. My hair was curled into spirals down my back and my make-up was subtle but outstated at the same time. Everything was going to be…Perfect. It had to be.

"I thought Addison told you not to go to the wedding?" Jackson asked as I entered the kitchen that morning

"She did, but Mark texted and said it was ok if I came." I said with a smile.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing." He said.

"I do," I chirped. I ran all the errands I need to run and made the calls I needed to make. Around 2 o'clock that afternoon I made my way the chapel. I parked my car in the parking lot and quickly made my way up to the church.

"Little Grey!" Derek exclaimed as he saw me "You made it!"

"Yeah I did," I said with a smile. I hugged him and Jackson and then made my way into the church. As I did I could hear Addison yelling at her bridesmaids in the bride's room.

"Naomi the veil goes up here not there! God how the hell did you become a doctor!" she bellowed. I quietly laughed to myself and made my way into the main part of the church. I hide in the back of the church behind the curtains. Soon the organ starts to play and the procession begins. First out is…. Meredith? What the hell! Then follow two more and finally everyone stands to watch Addison walk down the aisle.

I look at Addison and she's like a beauty queen. Her dress long and full of sparkles and lace. Her hair and complicated up do and her make-up was flawless. She was simply gorgeous. Then I looked at Mark.

He didn't look like a man who was about to get married to the love of his life. That's because he wasn't.

"Dearly beloved," started the priest "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mark Everett Sloan and Addison Forbes Montgomery." I quietly make my way to a seat in the back on the right side of the church. I start think to myself.

'Do I really want to do this? Do I want to ruin this for Mark?'

"Now, if anyone has a reason for these two to not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The reverend said loud enough for the church to hear. I squirmed in my seat knowing right now was my last chance. Everyone was silent and then the priest started to talk again. Here goes nothing.

"Wait!"

The whole church turned around to look at me with looks of horror on their faces. Addison is glaring. Mark's eyes are wide. The bridesmaids look confused. Meredith and Derek are smiling at each other. Jackson just smiles at me.

"I, umm… I have an objection… I umm, don't think they should umm… uhhh never mind." I stutter our embarrassed. I quickly sit back down and lower my head. The priest starts talking again. I look up and see Jackson staring at me. He nods his head. I take in a deep breath and start over.

"I love you Mark," I said rising up. The church looks at me once more. "I love you and I always have and I probably always will. I know you love Addison and she must be great but it's just… I love you. In a really, really big pretend to like your taste in music. Let you have the last slice of cheesecake. Hold a radio over my head way that kinda makes me hate you, love you. Ok look what I'm trying to say is…. I want you to pick me. Okay? Pick me, choose me, love me. Because Mark I love you, and I think you love me too. Do you?" With each word I've taken more and more steps closer to the alter and finally I'm right in front of him.

The church is silent. I can tell that my friends are smiling at me and my enemies are not. But I can't be sure because the only person I'm staring at is Mark. And he's staring right back at me. Finally Addison breaks the silence with laughter.

"Of course he doesn't love you!" she cackled "If he did he would have married you 2 years ago like he was supposed to, but he didn't he left you. Get it through your head girlfriend."

"I think it's for Mark to decide whether or not he loves me. Not you." I snapped at her. Then I looked to Mark.

"If you love me that's great. We can walk out of here together and never look back. But if you don't," I breathed out "If you don't just say the word. Say the word and I'm out of this church, out of this city, out of this state. I have a plane ticket with my name on it leaving here tonight. You say the word and I'm on that plane."

Once more the church is silent. If you dropped a pin you'd be able to hear it. No one breathed, no one coughed or sneezed. Everything was silent. Finally after what seemed like years Mark took a step forward towards me. I held my breath as he finally stopped right in front of me. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Finally he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I think you should leave."

Wait… WHAT?

I look at him tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes. I stare at him with shock and confusion. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me whispering in my ear once more.

"I'm sorry."

Like hell you are.

I push away from the hug and start to walk back down the aisle like the runaway bride I once was.

"Derek, Jackson see to it that she leaves the grounds." I hear Addison order. Eventually I feel two hands on my back gently pushing me towards the door. When we get outside I let out a pent up sob and sit on the steps. I sit there for a few moment just crying and letting out all my pent up frustration and disappointment. Eventually I stop and turn around and see Derek and Jackson still there.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am." I said hugging them both.

"Don't so worry Lex." Jackson said kissing the top of my head.

"Did you mean all those things in there? Do you have somewhere to go?" Derek asked. I nod my head and hug them both one last time.

"Tell Mere and April that I said good-bye and that I'm sorry I couldn't stay to tell them myself." I tell them as I hurry down the steps to get to my car. "I love you guys!" Once I'm in my car I give myself a few minutes to breath. Then I pull out of the parking lot and head home. As soon as I'm there I hurry to my room to grab a suitcase and start packing. Then I call the airport and tell them I'll be there to pick up my ticket. Finally I call one last person.

"Hello?" Said the deep voice of my collage friend.

"Hey it's Lexie." I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Lex?!" He exclaims "What's up Lexie? Are you coming?"

"I'm on my way to the airport. My flight leaves at 6pm tonight I should be in Boston around 11:30pm and then I should be at your place a little bit after 1am." I tell him as I can hear myself nearing the airport.

"Cool! We can't wait to see you!" He said excitedly.

"I can't wait to see you too George!"

**Yaaah! 007 is finally making an entrance into our story! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was one of the first chapter's I had thought up when I came up with the story. And if you noticed I use Meredith's "Pick me" speech and part of Jacksons "I love you" speech. I felt like that they where a good option don't you? Well have a good first day of school for everyone who has it tomorrow! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	14. Home Again

_**I Was Made For You **_

**HELLO! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter is soooooooo short. I haven't been able to update because of school and stuff. Plus I had a little bit of writers block. So please don't hate on this chapter! I promise the next one will be amazing! **

**Chapter 14: Home Again **

**Lexie's POV: **

I woke up the next morning in a strange room I've never been in. It takes me a minute or two to realize where I was and how I came to be there. I remembered the drive to the airport, and the surprisingly quiet flight, and the short ride to my best friend's apartment. George and I met on the first day of collage at Harvard. We've been friends ever since.

When I had shown up last night we had a brief reunion before he sent me to bed because according to him it looks like I haven't slept in days. Which I haven't really but he doesn't need to know that. He had introduced me to his girlfriend Izzie Stevens a fellow doctor at the Hospital he works at and where I will be starting work on Monday. I exit my room and head down the hall into the kitchen and living room area.

"Morning Sleepy!" George called from the counter stool he was sitting out.

"Good morning George, Good morning Izzie." I called over to the pretty blonde who was making breakfast at the stove.

"Morning Lexie!" she called back brightly "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Better than I have in weeks." I smiled.

"So Lexie did you need to go out and buy anything for your room?" George asked as he sipped from his coffee.

"I don't think so, but I'll probably explore the city today. I can't even remember the last time I was here." I said as I poured myself some juice.

"Cool want to meet us for dinner?" Izzie asked setting a plate of eggs down on the counter

"Sure just call or text me when you guys are done work." I said helping myself to some eggs. Once they left for work I got a shower to get the smell of airplane off of me and then got dressed. Considering it was significantly warmer in Boston and it wasn't raining I pulled on a blue sundress with intricate patterns on it and a jean jacket with sandals with flowers on them.

I grabbed my purse and went down to the street to hail a cab.

* * *

Around 1:30pm I stopped at Boston Common Coffee to grab a sandwich for lunch. I took a seat at the counter and ordered a chicken salad wrap and a coffee.

"This seat taken?" a voice said from next to me. I turn and see Izzie with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Izzie." I said giving her a side hug as she sat down "What are you doing here?"

"It's my lunch break and the hospital isn't too far from here." She said "I'll have an ice tea and a Phoenix Panini." She ordered as a waiter came around.

"Do you and George come here often?" I asked.

"Sometimes when we're looking for a good Panini." She said "There's are the best." She beamed. We talked for a while when finally I got the courage to ask her what I've been dying to ask.

"Are you and George serious?" I blurt out. She kind stares at me as I blush at my stupidity.

"Why do you ask?" she said as she stirred her ice tea casually.

"He's my best friend," I said quietly "I don't want him to get hurt the way I did." She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Neither do I." she admitted. We smiled at each other and continued to eat our lunch until her pager went off and she had to go to the hospital.

"I'll try and make it to dinner tonight." She called as she raced out the door.

I smiled at her retreating form happy George has found someone to love.

* * *

At 8pm that evening I met George for dinner at Neptune Oyster. Izzie wasn't able to make it because her surgery was running long. I had changed into a navy blue dress with white polka dots, a white jacket, and white heels. We ordered our dinner and talked about the hospital and all the people in it. He informed me of all the people I would be working with. Who all the heads where and people to watch out for.

"The Chief of Surgery is the best though. He's cool and laid back but he still makes a good Chief." George said as our food was served. We had both ordered cold lobster rolls with mayo.

"Well I can't wait to start work tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I took a sip of my wine.

"You're going to love it here." He said.

"I always did remember?" I laughed. We went into a comfortable silence as we ate our food and then I broke the silence with a more serious question.

"How serious are you and Izzie?" I asked him as we were both nearing an end to our meal.

"I love her Lex. I think I could see myself with her in 20 years." He said a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Awww Georgie!" I teased him. He slapped my arm as I continued to tease him. We finish our dinner and head home for the night.

"Night Lexie." George said with a kiss to the cheek. I change into sweatpants and an old Harvard sweatshirt and head into the kitchen to find booze. A little while later Izzie returns home.

"You know they say drinking alone is unhealthy." She said plopping into the seat next to me.

"Well I don't exactly want to go to a bar and do it because I'll be alone there too." I said "Besides its tradition for me to get really drunk the day before I start a new job. Normally I end up having a one night stand but I'm not really up for that today." I tell her.

"Ok then well don't do anything stupid." She said heading off to bed her long blonde ponytail swinging behind her. I laughed and continued my descent into a drunken state.

**Please no hate on this chapter!**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	15. Old Friends, Old Faces

_**I Was Made For You**_

**So one more chapter after this and then it is the end of _I Was Made For You. _This chapter is really long compared to the last one I posted. It's actually longer than I expected. So this was suppose to be the last chapter but I added lots of things and now it's the second to last chapter. But I might make an epilogue. Decisions, Decisions... Well I hope you enjoy this! **

**Chapter 15: Old Friends, Old Faces**

**Lexie's POV: **

I woke up the next morning ready to work. I showered and started to get ready. I curled my hair and applied my make-up. Then I grabbed a purple dress that was tight on top and flared at the waist with black ankle boot heels. I grabbed my purse and poured some coffee and was out the door before 7 am.

I walked into Boston Medical Center and made my way to the chief's office. He gave me my purple scrubs, white lab coat, and pager and sent me to my office. It was slightly smaller than my office in Seattle but it was nice and had a great view of the city. I placed the scrubs in the bottom drawer of my desk along with my black converse and pulled on my lab coat.

"Dr. Grey you have a patient," A nurse said opening my office door. I smiled and told her to send them in.

* * *

It was a little more than 6 months later that I found myself seated in a gallery next to George. I had many check-ups and consults these past couple of months but hardly any surgeries. I was starting to lean more towards being a full time Physician than a surgeon. Surgery didn't have the same effect on me that it used to.

"Shouldn't you be in the ER?" I teased George as I handed him a coffee and took a sip of my own. He was a trauma surgeon and a damn good one at that.

"Shouldn't you be in your office?" He teased back. I laughed and pushed his arm. We were watching Dr. Gregory – head of Cardio – perform a Heart Transplant.

"It gets boring down there." I whined

"Well maybe if you took some of your own patients into surgery you'd have more fun." He said knowingly.

"Surgery isn't even fun for me anymore." I grumbled

"Well maybe it was never for you." He suggested. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be a surgeon. Maybe I wasn't meant to save lives. At that moment my pager went off. I looked at it and saw I was being paged to the chief's office.

"Later George." I mumble as I make my way to the chief's office. As I approached his office I smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on my lab coat, white sleeveless collared blouse, and yellow and white polka dotted skirt. I put on a smile as I enter his office my yellow and white heels clacking away.

**? POV: **

As I stepped out of the taxi I stared up at the small building. It was small, but it looked well-kept and under control. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over and saw my best friend smile at me.

"You ready?" He asked

"You bet." I said with a smile back and we made our way into the building.

**Lexie's POV:**

"Dr. Grey!" Dr. Samuels boomed as I entered his office.

"Hello Dr. Samuels, how are you today?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Very well Dr. Grey and how about yourself?" he said as he gestured for me to sit down. I took a seat and smoothed out my skirt once more.

"Just dandy." I told him.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed "Now I called you here for a reason. We are having two very special attending doctors flying out here from Seattle." My heart plummeted when he mentioned Seattle AKA my old home.

"They are coming from Seattle Grace hospital," my heart sunk further "I'm aware that you use to work there before you came here, yes?" he asked me. I slowly nod my head struggling to keep a smile on my face.

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to show them around. They'll be here for the week and will be performing some of the surgeries on the quints that Dr. Stevens will be delivering tomorrow afternoon." He informed me.

"Of course, I'd love to show them around." I said as brightly as I could.

"Great they should be arriving any minute now." He said looking at his watch.

"If you don't mind me asking who are the doctors that are coming?" I asked him nervously. He flipped through some papers to find out before answering.

"Dr. Shepard and Dr.-"

"Sir the doctors from Seattle Grace are in the lobby." His assistant said as she entered his office. He gave me a smile before standing to exit the office.

"I'll send them to your office as soon as we get situated." He said shaking my hand once more before exiting his assistant trailing behind him.

* * *

About an hour later a knock sounded on my door. I yelled for them to come in and in came none other than Derek Shepard. I squealed and jumped up to hug my brother-in-law.

"Derek!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms.

"Hey Little Grey!" he said hugging me back "How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been great, I meant to call more but I never really have the chance I'm always so busy with patients and all." I told him as I released from his hug.

"Ok sure," he said with an eye roll "How do you wear these ugly purple scrubs? They're so girly." He complained as he pulled the scrubs out of his bag.

"Well I am a girl." I laughed "Where's the other attending who came with you? Who's the other attending that came with you?" I asked heading back to my desk.

"He's in the restroom," Derek said slowly only answering my first question.

"Who is it?" I asked him once more.

"Well you see," he started then another person entered the room. One with a very familiar leather jacket.

"How do they expect us wear these? They're so-." He stopped when he saw me "girly." He finished. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. I searched his icy blue eyes as he searched my chocolaty brown ones. Finally I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek just to make sure he was real.

He was.

He put his hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Hey," He whispered. I smiled back trying to keep my tears from falling. Then I slightly took my hand away from his face then reconnected with a sharp slap. Both him and Derek where silent. His face had a red mark where my hand met his flesh. I then proceeded to push him out of my way as I made my way out of the office.

**Mark's POV:**

She slapped me.

She actually slapped me.

Alexandra Caroline Grey AKA the love of my life….. slapped me.

"That actually went better than I thought." Derek said holding back laughter.

"I know," I said softly "I expected screaming and crying, nothing physical." Finally Derek gave in and started laughing. I just glared at him then left the room intent on finding Lexie not wanting her to slip from my grasp again.

I found her in a supply closet sobbing. When I closed the door with a soft thud she looked up.

"Hey," I said again quietly leaning against the door. She angrily stood up and whipped her tears with the sleeve of her lab coat.

"Hey?" she snapped walking closer to me "You see me for the first time in months and all you say is hey?" she rears her hand back to slap me again but I catch her wrist before it connects with my face. She moves her other hand but I grab that one as well.

"Let go of me!" she sneers as she struggles to break free of my grasp. I back her up against the shelves and stare into her warm brown eyes for the second time this afternoon. Finally I leaned down and kissed her for the first time in months. How I had longed to feel the touch of her lips on mine, her sent, her taste. I entangled my fingers in her hair and she did the same with mine.

Finally we both pulled away needing to come up for air. We were both panting and gasping for air. I leaned my forehead against hers and let out a slight laugh.

"I've been waiting to do that for 6 months." I said breathlessly. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she pushed me off of her with a great force I didn't know she had.

"Oh my god!" I gasped "We can't do this again! I can't be the plastics surgeons' dirty mistress again, I just can't!" she croaked out tears flowing down her face again.

"Hey, hey," I said softly moving to grab her shoulders "You're not a dirty mistress, not anymore."

"What do you mean? What about Addison?" she sniffed.

"Well…" I started

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_The doors to the church just closed behind Derek, Jackson, and Lexie. I looked back to the priest but not before sharing a brief look with Meredith. She was glaring and giving me a disapproving look. She's already mad at me for suggesting her to be one of Addison's bridesmaids when one of them caught the flu and couldn't make it. Now I just told her sister to leave the state. Boy was I gonna get an earful later. _

_Jackson and Derek soon made their way into the chapel and the ceremony began once more. _

"_Well, if anyone else would like to object now would be the time." The priest said. Addison and both looked out into our crowd of friends and family. Her with a glare, me with a pleading look. _

"_No ok then-." _

"_I object," Derek said walking to the front of the alter. Addison and I both turned to look at him. _

"_Me too," Meredith said setting her flowers down moving towards Derek. Addison looked like she might explode. _

"_Both of you go back to your places" she hissed at them. _

"_I object this marriage as well." Owen said moving to stand with Mere and Derek. _

"_Ditto," Jackson said going as well. Soon all the people from the hospital who were friends with Lexie started to stand. April, Christina, Callie, Arizona, Alex everyone who had come into contact with the fiery brunette was making a stand. Addison looked over to me with tears in her eyes. _

"_Do something Mark!" she snapped. I stood speechless at the front of the church. Then I moved from my place at the alter and stood next to Derek and Meredith and turned to face Addison and the priest. _

"_I object," I said simply. There were cheers and claps everywhere around me._

"_You can't do this Mark." Addison screeched. _

"_Surprisingly I can," I told her before moving to leave the church altogether. _

"_Mark! Markie!" I heard my mother calling me "Where do you think you're going?" _

"_To find my girl." I told her._

"_Your girl?" she scoffed "She's not your girl! Addison is your girl, you can't just leave her there!" she bellowed. _

"_Well I am," I told her walking away. _

"_Mark she walked away from you once, she'll only break your heart again!" she called after me trying to catch up. _

"_No I walked away from her. I walked away because of what you said to me! I was trying to make you happy by not marrying her! But it only broke her. It broke her and it broke me." I yelled at her. _

"_Well why do you think she didn't make the full trip down the aisle! She didn't want to marry you either! She didn't want to have to live with her mother-in-law for the rest of her miserable life!" she screamed back at me. That made me stop and think for a moment. _

"_What did you say?" I asked her quietly. _

"_I said she was scared of an empty threat. A threat that I made!" she snapped. _

"_You did what?" I snapped back. _

"_I simply told her that you two weren't a good match and that if you where to get married I would make her life a living hell." She said as she started to laugh. _

"_Why would you do that?" I roared at her. _

"_Because I wanted my baby boy all to myself. And then Addison came along and she was perfect for you!" she said coming closer "I only wanted what's best for my boy." _

"_Well Lexie's what's best for me and that's where I'm going. Good-bye mother." I snapped before walking out the door. I got in my car and drove to my old home. Lexie's car wasn't there but I went in to check anyways. _

"_Lexie!?" I called into the empty house "LEXIE!" I looked around and saw a note sitting on the counter in the kitchen. _

Pretty Boy,

I cleaned out most of my room. I took my close and most of my personal stuff. Anything that's left you can throw or give away and invite April or someone to move in. I call as soon as I land. Thanks for being my brother for all these years. I love you.

Lexipedia

_I stared down at the note tears falling from my eyes. I did it. I lost her again. And this time there was no getting her back. _

_**Flashback **_

* * *

I stared at her as I finished the retelling of what had happened that day. She had tears still running down her face.

"I'm sorry you did that Mark." She finally said "I'm sorry you left her to be with me."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her confused

"Because I can't risk getting my heart broken by you again." she said a new round of tears leaking from her eyes "I'm sorry." She squeeze past me and left the closet leaving me dumbfound and without my girl once more.

**So at this point you all can come after me with an angry mob. I started 10th grade and it's already hell. So feel free to form an angry mob. Just kidding! I would really enjoy to make it past high school. Sooooooo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! I also hope everyone has a great Labor Day Weekend! Love you all! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	16. I Was Made For You

_**I Was Made For You**_

**Hello, hello, hello! How is everyone? I'm doing pretty great myself. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoy hearing about you guys liking it! I hope everyone has a great Labor Day tomorrow! Anyone have plans? I know I'll just be sitting behind my computer tapping away at the key's...Oh well. Oh and I truly apologize for my terrible medical writing in this chapter. I'm actually embarrassed for myself. So please don't hate! Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 16: I Was Made For You **

**Lexie's POV: **

After I had left the supply closet that afternoon I went to the bathroom the fix my make-up and get my act together. As I was exiting the bathroom I ran into George who was on his way down to the ER.

"Hey Lexi- what's wrong?" He asked. He must have noticed my red eyes. I wiped them one more time before answering.

"Nothing I'm fine." I told him as I turned to go towards my office.

"No you're not you've been crying." He said pointing to my eyes.

"Who's been crying?" Izzie asked as she materialized next to George kissing his cheek.

"Lexie," George said kissing her as well.

"Look!" I exclaimed turning around and stopping "I'm fine. Go be surgeons and save lives for god's sake!" I yelled at them before turning and stomping off to my office. I was in there trying to bury myself in work until the chief came in with Derek and Mark trailing behind him.

"Dr. Grey I thought you were going to be showing these fine men around the hospital." He said with a serious look on his face. Shit! I had to think fast.

"I had some stuff to finish up first so I sent them off to explore and I was just about to go find them actually." I lied as I filed some papers away into my desk.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you three later then." He said exiting my office. I let out a large breath then smoothed out m skirt.

"Well I guess I'll just show you guys around then." I said nervously. They followed me out of my office and I showed them around. I showed them the OR's, the ER, the cafeteria. Then I introduced them to the mother of the quints. They explained what they would be doing to her babies. Finally I introduced them to Izzie.

"Hey Izzie!" I called to her as she came out of a patient's room.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" she asked as she gave the chart back to the nurses.

"I'd like you to meet the two doctors from Seattle. This is Dr. Derek Shepard and this is Dr. Mark Sloan." I said pointing to each one. Her eyes widened when I said Marks name.

"The Mark Sloan?" she asked as she shook their hands. I nod my head embarrassed. She looks back at Mark and then suddenly you hear a crack and theirs another hand print on Mark's face.

"Izzie!" I shout as she brings her hand back to do it again. I grab her and stop her.

"What the hell!?" Mark exclaimed holding his hand to his face.

"That's what you get for breaking my girls heart!" Izzie yelled trying to slap him again. I saw George running over to help me restrain her.

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted as he grabbed hold of Izzie around the waist.

"Nothing, nothing." I said nervously. George finally calms Izzie down and she gives Mark one last glare and then stomps off.

"Who's this?" George asks looking at Derek and Mark.

"George this is Doctors Derek Shepard and Mark Sloan." I said breathless from trying to restrain Izzie. And like Izzie his eyes widened at Marks name. He made a move towards him but I stepped in front of him before he could do anything.

"George," I said firmly "Please." He looked at me but reluctantly backed off. He shook both of their hands and then stormed off in the direction of the ER.

"Sorry about those two." I said sheepishly as we continued back to my office.

"I kinda like them." Derek said with a goofy smile.

"Me too," I smiled back "That's why I live with them."

"Now I know where the violence came from." Mark grumbled from the corner.

"No Mark, the violence came from you." I snapped glaring at him "You caused me to be violent, you chewed me up and spit me out. So shut the hell up and get out of my damn office." I yelled pointing to the door. He nodded solemnly and left the office.

"I should probably get going too. We have an early morning tomorrow. Good night." He said with a kiss to my cheek.

"Night Derek, and I'm sorry for all the drama and crap." I told him.

"Its fine Lex, see you tomorrow." He said closing the door softly. I smiled at the door then began to gather my things to leave. As soon as I got home I showered and changed into my pajamas. Soon I drifted into a peaceful sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and got ready for work. I wore a pair of black leggings, a white long sleeved tunic, a green patterned scarf and since it was raining I pulled on a pair of gray rains boots. Since I would be spending most of the day in the OR I didn't even bother to wear my usual work clothes. I grabbed my jean jacket and purse and made my way out the door.

As soon as I got to work I changed into my purple scrubs and black converse. I put on my lab coat and made my way to see the mother of the quints.

"Good morning Mrs. Nash." I said happily as I entered the room.

"Morning Dr. Grey." She replied "And please call me Jackie."

"Anything for the mommy to be." I winked "Are you excited to finally see your boy's?"

"Immensely excited!" she squealed. I went along checking her stats and taking her vitals. I wrote it all down on the chart and handed it to the nurse.

"Well I'm all done here, Dr. Stevens should be in to talk to you soon." I informed her.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, would you mind calling my husband and asking him when he'll be here?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Of course," I said patting her shoulder with a smile. I exited the room and proceed to call her husband. I report back to Jackie and then go on my way finishing my work from yesterday. Eventually I'm paged to OR Three to help with the babies. I quickly make my way down to the OR. I put on my purple scrub cap and scrub in. I go in to the OR and get gowned and gloved.

Izzie soon starts to deliver the babies. Each baby goes with a different surgeon from around the country. Baby #1 goes with Derek. Baby #2 with Dr. Carter from Cleveland Clinic. Baby #3 went with Dr. O'Brian from Mayo. Baby #4 went with Dr. Tharp from John Hopkins. And Baby #5 was going to go with Mark after he closed up Jackie. She didn't want a huge scar so she asked him to do it. Baby #5 wasn't in any fatal condition so he stayed in the OR with Mark.

With my amazing luck I was assigned to help Mark so I stayed in the OR and helped clean the baby off then started prepping him for surgery. Baby #5 had a thyroid tumor so Mark was here to remove it.

"Alright," Mark said placing down his instruments "Mom is closed time to get to work on that baby." We both changed our gloves and went to work on the baby.

"So Dr. Grey, ever remove a thyroid tumor from a baby?" He asked

"Can't say I have Dr. Sloan." I mumbled

"Well then, have at it." He said handing me the tools. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mark," I said hoarsely "These parents want the best for their baby. They want an actual ENT specialist for this not some General surgeon who hardly even cuts anymore."

"It's a simple procedure Dr. Grey, I'm right here to talk you through it." He said. Even under the surgical mask I could tell he was smirking his signature smirk.

"Fine," I said taking the clamp into my hand glaring at him.

"Let's have some fun," Mark said with a smile.

* * *

"Dr. Sloan would you like to finish up?" I asked when I finished taking out most of the tumor.

"My pleasure," He said with a wink. I tried to ignore the blush that started to creep onto my face but it wasn't working. I wasn't gonna do this. I wasn't gonna let him charm me once more. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I helped him finish up and before we knew it we were both in the scrub room once more.

"You did well in there Lex," he said as we started scrubbing out.

"Thanks," I replied softly. We continued to scrub and then we dried our hands and went back to tell Jackie that Baby #5 was doing good. I took off my scrub cap and put it in my lab coat pocket as Mark and I made our way to the elevators. Once in the elevator we were both silent.

"I love you," he said out of no were. I turned and stared at him with big eyes.

"Mark I-"

"No let me talk you had your turn at the wedding. Now it's my turn." He said putting a hand over my mouth. I look at him defeated and nod my head. He took his hand off my mouth and put his hands on his hips.

"I love you. I always have since the day I meet you, and I haven't stopped loving you since. Not when your father hit me at Mere and Derek's wedding, not when that shooter came, not when the super storm hit, not when I thought you were pregnant. Even after I left you at our wedding, I never stopped loving you. And I never will. I believe in fate and destiny and all that crap. I believe everyone has a soul mate and Lexie…. You, you are my soul mate. We are meant to be. You know why?" he asked his icy eyes wide and staring into mine. I shake my head trying to keep the tears in.

He took a breath then said, "Because I was made for you. And I want you to come back to Seattle with me and Derek and we'll get married for real. Nothing big just a courthouse wedding ASAP. I want to be married to you, wake up to you every morning and eat breakfast with you. I want the whole damn thing."

We were both silent. You could hear a pin drop. Neither one of us dared to breath, or cough, or sneeze. Neither of us made a sound. Finally I placed my hand on his cheek and gently caressed it. I stared into his icy blue pools and smiled. Then I reached up and kissed him.

When we both pulled away I smiled and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I love you too." I croaked "But I can't just pick up and move everything again."

"What?" he whispered

"Mark I'm happy here, I have a life here." I told him "This is my home."

"No!" He snapped "No your home is in Seattle."

"Mark I gave you an opportunity to take me back but you ignored it. I can't just bend to your every whim! It's not the right time now, I've moved on. I'm letting you go." I said tears streaming down my face "It's time you let me go too."

The elevator finally dinged and I made my way off it and to my office as quick as possible. Leaving the love of my life behind once again.

**Now I know you are all probably think a lot of things right now. But the main one is either "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" or "THERE BETTER BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!" Am I right? Of course I am. Now their might be one more chapter, their might not be. You'll never know. LATER! :D **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630**


	17. Nobody Knows Where They Might End Up

_**I Was Made For You **_

**It is to my displeasure this is the last chapter of I Was Made For You. I am so grateful for all of the support everyone has given me along the way for this story. I had so much fun writing it and even more fun reading all the amazing reviews you all gave me. With out you guy's I wouldn't have continued this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it now, let's wrap this bad boy up. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Nobody Knows Where They Might End Up **

**Lexie's POV: **

"You what?" George shouted as I downed a shot of tequila. Izzie was on-call so she could stay with the babies tonight so George and I went to the bar down the street from the hospital.

"I told him to let me go. George it's time for me to move on. I've spent to much time waiting for him and now that I've finally given up he's come and tried to get me back." I said signaling the bartender for another shot.

"But Lexie, you love him." George said

"I thought you didn't like him," I snapped grumpily

"Well, he's an ass. An ass that broke your heart. But now, he's an ass who wants to mend it. I think you should let him." George replied. I look at him and he has a knowing look in his eye.

"What if he hurts me again?" I ask in a small voice.

"After all you two went through, I don't think he will." He said wrapping an arm around me "Now first thing in the morning you are going into that hospital and you are going to tell him you're on the first flight back to Seattle with him and Derek."

I nod my head and down another shot. Soon we head back home and get to sleep. In the morning I shower and change into a chiffon dress with a nude top and pink bottom with black around the edges. I slip into nude heels with a black bottom and a black bow on the toe. I grab my purse and make my way out of the apartment as fast as I can.

I grab a coffee on my way to the hospital and finish the whole thing in practically one gulp. I make my way into the hospital and drop my stuff off at my office and pull on my lab coat before running to find Mark. I try the attending lounge and locker room, the cafeteria, the private nursery for the quints, and finally Jackie's room.

Instead of finding Mark I find the chief with a solemn look on his face.

"Chief what's wrong? And where's Dr. Sloan I've been looking everywhere for him." I asked as I entered the room.

"Dr. Sloan went back to Seattle last night, he said that you would be able to handle any complications that arise. So congratulations Dr. Grey you are now the lead attending for Baby #5." He said handing be the chart.

"Austin," Jackie interjected "His name is Austin. Austin Spencer Nash."

I smiled at her, "I think that name suits him very well." She smiled back and went back to talking with her husband. The Chief left the room and I quickly followed.

"Umm Chief are you sure I should be in charge of this baby? I mean I'm a general surgeon not an ENT." I told him nervously "Shouldn't we put someone who is? Like Dr. Carpenter or Dr. Matthew's?"

"Well Dr. Sloan said you helped him complete the procedure so I think its best you look out for the baby. Dr. Matthew's has been assigned to help you so don't worry. Austin should be ok to leave in a week if all goes well." He said smiling at me. He patted my shoulder then went on his way.

I stood there watching his retreating form feeling empty and guilty. I drove him away. I made him so upset he had to leave. Damn it!

"Hey Lex," George said coming up behind me "Did you do it?"

"He left," I said blankly "He's gone. I…I drove him away." I wanted to cry but nothing was coming out.

"Lexie," George sighed "It's not too late. You can still fix this."

"How do I fix this George? He left, he's probably half way to Seattle right now! I've had a major league screw up. I can't unscrew this." I yelled voice cracking.

"Do what you gotta do Lex," He said walking away.

What the hell!?

Why do people always say this to me? First Derek, now George. Wait a sec…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I slept with Mark." I said as I entered Derek's office later that afternoon. He was silent for a moment and he was staring at the couch that was across from his desk. I look at it too and there sit's Owen trying not to laugh. _

"_Oh my god! Sorry I was just sorry!" I stutter out embarrassed "I'll go now." _

"_Stay Little Grey I was just leaving." Owen said getting up "Uh good luck with your…issue." He said awkwardly before leaving. I slam the door shut and take Owen's place. _

"_Why is everyone coming to me with their relationship issues? First Mark, now you." he grumbled taking a sip of coffee. _

"_Mark was here?" I ask my eyes widening. He nods his head and smiles. _

"_He actually came to me with this exact problem." Derek said getting up and moving around his desk to lean against it. _

"_What do I do Derek? I mean I slept with him and he's getting married in a week! Do I still go to the wedding or what?" I ask tears coming to my eyes. _

"_Like I said to Mark, do what you have to do. Only go to the wedding if you have a plan." He said with a wink. I stare at him in shock. _

"_Wait are you telling me to-"_

"_Do what you gotta do." He said once more leaving the office._

_**Flashback**_

* * *

I know what I have to do! I race off to find the chief. When I finally get to his office I rush in without knocking first.

"Grey? What's wrong?" He asked standing up.

"I quit!"

**Mark's POV: **

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Callie asked as I entered the hospital the next afternoon "Why aren't you in Boston?"

"Because Lexie's in Boston." I grumbled

"What? Little Grey is in Boston?" she shouted. Half the hospital looked over at us. I groaned and grabbed her hand pulling her into an on-call room.

"Umm I'm married Mark… and a Lesbian." She said as I closed and locked the door.

"Lexie was in Boston at the same freaking hospital Derek and I went to!" I growled kicking a bed "We were in Boston, we worked on the same baby. I told her I loved her and she said she loved me."

"Then why isn't she here with you making lots of steamy babies?" she whine

"I don't know," I croaked sitting on the bed with my head in my hands "I just… don't know." I felt Callie sit down next to me. She rubbed my back and we just sat there for a while like that.

It was… peaceful.

**Lexie's POV: **

"You sure you have everything?" George asked as he unloaded my bags at the airport.

"I'm sure." I said as I stepped out of the car. It was the end of the week and I was going back to Seattle with Derek. George and Izzie had the day off and were seeing me off at the airport. I hugged Izzie one more time and then hugged George.

"Thank you so much for everything." I whispered as we hugged.

"It was my pleasure," He whispered back. Once we let go I grabbed my bags and started heading into the airport to meet Derek.

"Lexie!" George called. I turned back to them and saw them smiling.

"Don't be a stranger." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I won't." I called back "And make sure I'm invited to the wedding!" I called over my shoulder. Did I forget to mention he proposed last night? I made my way into the hospital and found Derek waiting for me. I went through customs and dropped off my bags and boarded the plane.

Seattle here I come.

* * *

Around 6 o'clock that evening we landed in Seattle. Like always it was raining. Derek took me back to his and Mere's house so I could freshen up and change before I went to the hospital. I showered and changed. I pulled on a white and black striped dress with a belt around the waist. I pulled on red rain boots and a red rain coat.

When we were both fresh and clean we hopped in the car and made our way to the hospital. We stopped by the daycare so I could say hi to Bailey and Zola. They of course were excited to see 'Auntie Lexie'. Then we made our way up to the chief's office.

"Derek, Lexie." He said as we entered the office.

"Hello Chief!" I said as I entered the room. As soon as I had quit I called up Dr. Webber and asked if he had any openings.

"For you I'd fire anyone," He had said with a laugh.

He told me my office was still available and that it was mine if I wanted it. I agreed and now I'm the newest attending general surgeon and physician. Finally we went down to the ER. The first person to notice me was Alex.

"Lexipedia!" He called as I walked in to the ER. Everyone else followed.

"Lexie!" Meredith exclaimed as she ran to hug me.

"Great to have you back Lex." April said hugging me as well. Jackson stood behind her with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Pretty Boy," I said nodding my head

"Little Grey," He replied. I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you Jackson." I whispered.

"I missed you to Lex." He said back. I smiled and released him.

"Has anyone seen Mark?" I asked once I finished hugging everyone and saying hello.

"Him and Callie went to Joes." Arizona said as she showed up "Good to have you back Grey." She said with a smile and a quick hug.

"It's good to be back." I said honestly "I'll umm… I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have some stuff to take care of." I said as I hugged everyone one last time before making my way to the bar. I entered the bar and looked around trying to find Mark.

"Lexie?"

I look over and see Callie walking towards me. I smile and wave. She comes over and hugs me before pulling me towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm getting my man back." I said confidently.

"He's over there. Good luck." She said pointing towards the bar. I look around some more before finally my eye's spot his salt and pepper hair at a seat at the bar. Perfect. I slowly walk toward him trying to formulate a plan. And then it hits me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Scotch please," a deep voice ordered from next to me. I looked over and saw a handsome man in his mid to late thirties sitting down in the stool next to me. He had a gorgeous face, salt and pepper hair, and intimidating blue eyes. He grinned at me as he sat down and I smiled back shyly. _

"_What's a pretty young thing like yourself doing here alone?" he asked taking a sip from his drink. _

"_I could ask you the same," I teased back at him. _

"_Ok one, I'm handsome not pretty. Two I'm not that young. And three I like the alone time." He replied jokingly. I looked him up and down. _

"_Can't be that old," I stated_

"_Well 35," he said. _

"_I'm Mark. Mark Sloan." He said extending his hand out for me to shake it. I grabbed it and shook it. _

"_Lexie. Lexie Grey." _

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Perfect.

I slowly slide into the seat next to Mark and begin my plan.

"Long Island Ice Teas please." I ordered. Mark looked over at me with wide eyes. I stick out my hand.

"Hi," I said flashing a smile "I'm Lexie Grey. Dr. Lexie Grey." Mark just stared at me confused not really sure what to do.

"Lexie I-"

"What's your name again?" I asked with a smirk. He just stared for a little while longer then he let out a sigh.

He stuck out his hand and said, "Dr. Mark Sloan. Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand. I turned back to my drink and took a large gulp.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship Dr. Sloan." I said with a slight giggle. He let out a low laugh as well.

"I think it is" He laughed "To destiny Dr. Grey." He said picking up his glass. I smiled and picked mine up as well and clinked it with his.

"To destiny."

**Now let's all be honest. Did anyone actually think they weren't going to end up together? I'm not evil like Shonda. I think Lexie and Mark finally desrve they're happy ending. :) Once again thank you so much to everyone who made this story possible. I'll try and write more Grey's stories. If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. :) Thanks for being such great readers! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	18. Epilogue

_**I Was Made For You **_

**Epilogue**

**Lexie's POV: **

It's been three years since I came back to Seattle. Three years since Mark and I got back together. Three year's since Mark and I got married. After I showed up at the bar that night we went to his apartment and made up for lost time. The next week we were married. Four weeks after that we found out we were going to be expecting a little baby in 9 months. Today was Little Liam's 3rd birthday.

"I can't believe Liam is 3 year's old already!" Meredith exclaimed as she helped me prepare for his party.

"I know!" I said back "It feels like just yesterday he was kicking me for the first time."

Liam Matthew Sloan was born on October 11th, 2017. He was 5 lbs. 6 oz. He has gorgeous blue eyes like his daddy and my unruly mess of curls. He's perfect. He's my little angel. I found out I was pregnant with him 4 weeks after Mark and I had gotten married. I was scared at first. Obviously, but Mark and I got through it.

"Mommy!"

I turned around just in time to feel a small child run into my legs. I looked down and saw Liam grinning like a mad man.

"Hello my little monkey." I said leaning to pick him up. I realized he was only wearing his little boxer shorts and no pants.

"Where are your pants sweetheart?" In asked as I set him in his high chair.

"Right here." Mark said walking into the room holding the pants Liam refused to put on. Mark walked over and kissed my cheek before trying once more to put Liam's shorts on.

"Nooo Daddy! No pants!" He fussed kicking his legs around. Mark let out a groan and placed his head on my shoulder. I could hear Meredith snickering from the table she was setting. I laughed as well and patted Marks shoulder before taking the pants and standing in front of Liam.

"Sweetheart you have to wear pants." I told him "Don't you want all your friends that you're a big boy now? Look Daddy's wearing pants." I said pointing at Mark.

"Will Uncle Jackson wear pants?" He asked me with big eyes. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes Uncle Jackson will be wearing pants." I said maneuvering the shorts onto his little body. Next to Mark, Jackson was the person Liam admired the most.

"Now let's go finish getting ready." I said picking him up and moving to go upstairs. I helped him brush his teeth and make his big boy bed. Then I sent him down stairs so I could get ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a white blouse, and tan flats. I left my hair in its natural curls and applied simple make up. I finished cleaning our room and bathroom.

"Did you know how sexy you are when you're cleaning?" I heard Marks voice behind me. I laughed and turned around.

"Am I really?" I teased walking toward him.

"Indeed." He replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Kiss ass." I mumbled before standing up on my tip toes and kissing him. It was soft and lovely. Every time I kiss him it makes me feel like a teenager again. I back away and let out a small sigh.

"Daddy what are you doing?" we heard a little voice whine. We turned around and saw Liam with his arms across his chest.

Mark smiled and said, "I was just giving mommy a hug."

"But you said you'd only be gone for two seconds!" He cried "You were at least gone for …. five!" We both looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry monkey," I said squatting down so I was at his eye level "Mommy needed and extra-long hug from daddy because I'm sad." Hearing that I was sad made his eyes grow wide.

"Why are so sad mommy?" he asked his voice small now.

"Because my little boy is growing up on me, when I want you to stay small forever." I said petting his hair. He made a small gasp and then jumped into my arms.

"I'll try not to grow up to fast mommy," he said into my neck. I smiled and laughed.

"Thank you sweetheart." I whispered. We all went down stairs to help Meredith out more. Soon the doorbell rang and in came Derek with Baily and Zola. Next Callie and Arizona with their little girl Sofia. Next Cristina and Owen. After them April and Jackson with their little girl Michelle. Then Ben and Bailey with Baileys son Tuck. Next came Chief Webber. Then finally Alex showed up with Jo Wilson his girlfriend. She an intern at Seattle Grace and the two had hit it off pretty well. After everyone had arrived we all talked and laughed and ate while the kids were off playing outside. After an hour or so there was a ring at the doorbell.

"Who else did you invite Lexie?" Meredith asked.

"I didn't," I said confused. I looked at Mark but all he did was smile "Oh what did you do." I groan as I stand to answer the door.

"Surprise!" George called as I opened the door.

"Oh my goodness!" I cried as I jumped into his arms. I looked behind him and Izzie was standing there with a little girl in her arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I moved to hug her as well.

"Mark called and invited us down for Liam's party." Izzie said as she kissed my cheek.

"He did?" I asked turning to look at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. I mouthed a thank you to him and invited the two to come in.

"Everyone this is George and Izzie my friends from Boston and their little girl Carli. George, Izzie, and Carli this is Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Callie, Arizona, April, Jackson, Ben, Bailey, Richard, Alex, Jo, and of course you know Mark." I said pointing to each person. They all gave a small smile and wave as I said their name.

"You can send Carli to go play with the little ones outside." I said taking Carli's hand. They has adopted her the year after they had gotten married. She was around 5 or 6 years old. She had blonde curly hair and bright green eyes.

"Here I'll take her," Meredith said taking the small girls hand "Catch up with your friends."

* * *

The party ends around 8 o'clock that evening when all the kids start to grow tired. Everyone slowly starts to leave. Meredith, Derek, George and Izzie along with their children are among the last to leave. Once Meredith, Derek, Zola, and Bailey went home and George, Izzie, and Carli left for their hotel we had to put Liam down for bed.

"But mommy," he whined "I'm no- not tii-rred." He yawned leaning his head against my chest.

"Of course you aren't my little monkey." I laughed as I tucked him into his bed. I went back to my room where Mark was already lying in bed with a pair of flannel pants and no shirt. I slipped into a pair of yoga pants and Mark's old Columbia sweatshirt. I kissed him as I lay in bed next to me.

"Today was fun," I whispered into his chest.

"Fun but stressful." He said kissing the top of my head "But I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."

"You would?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course." He said with a large grin on his face. I smiled up at him.

"It's a good thing you said that," I tell "Because I have something to tell you." He stares at me in confusion then gives me a knowing look.

"You are…?" He asked slowly. I nod and take his hand and place it on my abdomen.

"I'm pregnant Mark,"

**... You're Welcome... :) **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabeth630 **


End file.
